Remembering the Summer's Promise
by LoverKodomo
Summary: What are you to do when you must confront your darkest fears? Will you run? Will you fight? For me, there is no choice. But I don't have to face it alone. A certain Jaganshi draws near, and he is of more importance than even he realizes...
1. Default Chapter

**Greetings to all of you out there who have stumbled upon my story! I hope it is much to your liking, because I would hate for you to be disappointed. I'll try my hardest to keep you all interested, because really, as a writer, that's my job, isn't it?**

**This story is called 'Remembering the Summer's Promise'. There's nothing special about it. I just couldn't come up with a better title at the moment, and I still can't. To give you all a general idea, this is a story told from the perspective of my original character, Akira**. **At first she seems quiet and withdrawn, but as the story progresses, you'll see what a spaz she is. And, you'll learn a dark secret of hers as well. Basically, this is an AkiraxHiei story, but I'm sure you'll dig it. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

He did it. He did it. And my tears were nothing more than a reminder of that. There's was nothing I could've done about it. I simply was too weak.

I continued my silent walk down the dark trail in the forest, ignoring the persistent rain as it continued to clash fiercely against my cold flesh. My head was bowed in the manner of a lost soul praying to the crying heavens above for sanctuary. Praying for a chance to escape this miserable hell-hole I was dragged into. This place, which was formally known as 'life', never seemed to want to let me go. It never ceased to riddle my bleeding heart with more wounds.

Its icy fingers of depression and pain always lingered close by, never hesitating to throttle me back to the main reason why I was out here to begin with. Why a lonely little girl was walking around in the pouring rain aimlessly.

I had run away from home. I had a good reason to. My father still lingered there, and I had no intention of returning to him. Why should I return to the man who raped me? Even a hapless fool would know better. It disgusted me completely to know that he, the creator of my being, would be so willing to destroy me. I never suspected him capable of such things. I knew he was crazy, but still…. What father would do such a thing to his own daughter!

I stopped when I could know longer see the empty streets of town behind me, hidden from my view by rain and shadow. Yes, this was far enough. For now. The rain washed over me, falling in icy torrents. But I didn't care. I had stopped caring a long time ago. I closed my eyes and stood there, my body shivering slightly with the cold. If there was only a way I could get clean! I felt so dirty because of him! I felt so…. tainted…

I felt as though an important part of me had been stripped away, leaving me bare and exposed for the whole world to gaze upon. I wanted so badly to retrieve what I had lost, hoping that if I were quick enough, I could catch it before it slipped away between my fingers and disappeared forever. But it was gone, and sadly, I knew I could never get it back. The puzzle was now incomplete.

Thunder boomed overhead and lightning followed in quick procession to Nature's wild dance. And the rain just kept coming down. I opened my eyes and blinked away the water falling into my eyes. I sighed half-heartedly and gripped my arms, feeling utterly hopeless and vulnerable. I lifted my head and walked on. I couldn't stop. Not right now. Not right here. If I did, there was still a strong risk my father would find me here, if he even bothered to look. And that was a risk I was not willing to take.

The one good thing about the rain was I could now shed tears and no lone would be able to look upon me like I was some weak thing. I could now cry and release all the pains and frustrations I had suppressed since birth. The long-awaited tears slid down my cheeks, accompanied by the soothing rain, and in a vague sense…I was free. I wasn't free of pain or free of life. No, those things would shadow my every footstep until the day that I perished from the face of the Earth. But I was free of my father. I was free of his constant rage and drunken moments. I would never have to see him ever again.

This thought sparked a sudden light within the confines of my heart, illuminating the restless darkness that had imprisoned my soul for 18 god-damn years. It spread its light and warmth throughout my whole being, and every fiber of every cell seemed to stir and reawaken with new hope. In a way I felt like The Legendary Phoenix. I was rising up from my own ashes to be reborn and start anew. I was returning to take control of the soul I was blessed with and live my life the way I intended to. I wasn't going to have anyone tell me what to do ever again. I WAS FREE!

A hollowed smile graced my lips, the first smile I had worn in over five years; the smile I had lost along with my mother. And the most unusual thing was…it felt…good…being able to smile again. It felt like I was going outside and seeing the bright sun for the first time in my entire life. I felt new and refreshed, and a great surge of excitement coursed through my body and whispered new meanings to my forlorn heart. 'God's tears work wonders on a tainted body.' I thought softly, that sad, hallowed smile not leaving my face for even a second. I wasn't going to lose it like I had once before.

I walked on into the heart of the forest, well aware of the many dangers that lurked within its darkened depths. But I didn't care…I didn't care. I was so free and happy at that moment, let Death try and claim me now! I was Light! I was Love! I was untouchable by any human hands, never again to allow myself to be tainted once more with their lies and ill intentions. I was free, and I was going to keep it that way…

Suddenly, I stopped in the middle of a clearing and raised my head to face the most unusual sight I had ever seen in my entire life. There, standing so still in the clearing like a living statue, was a boy. His short black hair swept back against the nape of his neck and his back was turned to me. The water ran off his neck and shoulders as his wet shirt hung lifelessly away from him, almost as though it were afraid to come in contact with his skin. He looked so calm standing there, almost as if he were enjoying the feel of the icy rain caressing his exposed flesh. I was so absorbed at watching him, I barely noticed the silver katana hanging loosely at his side, the rain washing down the blade's edge in small crystal rivers. The cool, metallic surface glinted back at me dangerously, speaking softly to me about how deadly its master was.

I gasped as I realized he must be a warrior of some kind, and more than likely killed people as a past time. Why else would he carry a sword so openly then? He sure as hell wasn't using it for decoration! But my gasp came to a terrible price as the little fighter picked up his head with a sudden jerk and spun around to face me, the sword gripped tightly in his fist. I looked up to stare him in the face, and I took in the most attention-seeking feature there was about him…his eyes.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of the first chapter. I have no idea how good it was, but I hope it was worth your while!**


	2. Demon Eyes

**HI! I'm sorry it's taken me sooo long to update, but now I finally have! I love the reviews I've got, and I just want to thank you all so much! It makes me feel like I'm a really good writer!**

**Also, just so everyone will know now, the rating will go up at chapter three and so on. So if you can't find it, you might have the look in the R section. Well, enough of my jabbering! You're supposed to be reading the story!**

**

* * *

**

His eyes, which were narrowed and gazing at me darkly, were the most beautiful crimson red I had ever seen. They held so many depths that were riddled with pain and fear and hate and depression and other things I couldn't even begin to describe. I felt like I was drowning looking into those eyes…drowning in a never-ending see of blood.

I was knocked out of my stupor when I felt the cold bite of the katana against my chest, aimed directly above my frenzied heart. I gulped and held my breath, ignoring the rapid beating of my heart as it hammered loudly against my rib cage. I looked up at him questioningly, but his face told me nothing; no explanation as to why he was doing this. His eyes only hinted his irritation and question .

Suddenly, he spoke to me, and his rich, deep, baritone voice sent shivers down my spine and made my ears ring as I realized this warrior was not some little boy playing a samurai, but was indeed a very small, full-grown man!

" Something in Japanese?> " he asked, and his tone was clipped. I tilted my head to one side, curious as to what he had asked me. He didn't speak English? Just who the heck is this guy?

"What did you say?" I asked, my blue eyes locking with his red ones. His cold demeanor faded slightly with a mild look of surprise. Didn't he understand English? I was sure his mind was thinking along the same lines: Didn't she understand Japanese?

He growled and his eyes narrowed into red slits as he thrust his sword against my chest, piercing my shirt and shoving me backwards. My eyes widened in shock and alarm. Was he trying to kill me? What the hell is his damn problem! My sudden anger quickly dissolved as a sudden thought occurred to me. Maybe he didn't trust me. I was, after all, a stranger passing by.

Maybe he didn't trust strangers, or anybody else for that matter. I had seen quick fleeting looks of alarm and mistrust in his gaze before he directed his katana at my chest. Curiosity overwhelmed my senses as I began to wonder what made him this way to begin with. Had something bad happened to him in his life? Something a lot worse than what I had endured? What made him appear so…dark?

The raven-haired teen's gaze lessened as he lowered his blade and took a step closer to me, sudden interest etched all over his face. I was curious as to what he had set him off this time, but an alarm suddenly sounded in the back of my mind. It was a warning, screaming at me to 'get a grip' and realize that the person standing in front of me was a complete stranger and…he was a male. He could just as easily rape me like me father had done. If one male can do it, surely another male would have no trouble repeating similar actions. Men don't have honor or pride. My father was a prime example of that…

And this is what alarmed me the most. I wouldn't be able to defend myself against this warrior or his katana. My body agreed with my mind for once and I took a step back as he took another step forward. My muscles tensed as I clenched my fists, taking on a defensive position in case he tried anything I would not approve of. And I already did NOT approve of him invading my personal space.

The red-eyed warrior stopped and sniffed the air around me before scrunching his nose in disgust as his brows knitted together questioningly. He pointed a finger at me accusingly, taking a step back. " Something in Japanese!>" he spat, and I had a bad feeling about the tone he had used with me. How could he say I smelled bad? It was raining for crying out loud! Did he have a dog's nose or something?

Other than feeling extremely embarrassed and awkward, my anger flashed dangerously and I growled in retaliation. "What! I don't smell good to you or something!" I shouted, glaring at him with a scowl to rival his. He hissed and shook his head in exasperation before sheathing his katana in one quick motion. It rested in its sheath on the belt at his side.

I eyed him angrily as he stole one last glance at me before turning and walking away, his foot falls making no sound on the muddy grass. I stared after him in shock. My mind tried to process all that had just transpired. It was having some major difficulty. I snarled angrily. Just who the hell did he think he was? He had more than likely insulted me in his own language, and now he was just walking away like he didn't even give a damn? What had I done to deserve such cruel treatment? WHY THAT BASTARD!

I dashed after him, blocking his path effectively. Clearly letting him know this little 'argument' was not over yet. He stopped and stared down at me in sudden surprise before a VERY nasty scowl spread across his features, making him look very much like a demon from Hell. It scared me deep within my bones and I froze in fear, my mind now yelling at me to get the hell out of there. This guy was dangerous! He more than likely didn't mind the possibility of knocking me out of his way if I continued to hold him up like this.

He snarled like a cornered animal and raised his hand as though he were about to strike me. Images of my father beating me played before my frightened mind, increasing my fear ten-fold. I yelped and shut my eyes tightly, holding my arms up in front of my face defensively, awaiting to feel the painful bite of his hand against my cheek. But it never came…it never came. I peered out from behind my arms and eyed him uncertainly, trying my best to disguise my sudden fear behind my surprise. Even the red-eyed warrior looked surprised by my actions, and he slowly lowered his hand to his side, blinking in the sudden confusion.

But the confusion quickly faded behind a haughty glare. " Something in Japanese.>" he said dismissively, before walking around me. His arm brushed against mine, and the most unusual thing happened.

The moment his skin touched mine, an electric shock coursed up my arm, spreading throughout my whole body like a wild fire. It was as though an avalanche had occurred, quickly submerging my mind under the overwhelming force of the sensation. 'What the hell has he done to me!' I thought in brief panic, desperately trying to remain conscious against the obnoxiously loud ringing of my ears. I stepped back and my knees barely managed to support my weight.

I swayed slightly, my breathing quickening as my muscles contracted involuntarily against my will. Just what the hell was wrong with me? Why is my body acting so strange? What is going on! I didn't understand…. I just didn't understand. This was all too much for me. Too much for me to handle all at once. I just needed some time to think…. Just some time…

The warrior turned to look at me, bewilderment written all over his face. I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't hear a damn thing he was saying. 'That's strange.' I thought groggily, 'why is everything so quiet?' I felt like I was trapped in a soundless void as darkness began to slowly creep up behind me, stalking me like a predator stalking its prey. It would only be a little while before it attacked and I went down.

A confused expression crossed his features as he waved his hand across my eyes several times. But I didn't see it. My eyesight -or whatever was left of it- was devoid of color, devoid of shape or focus. Nothing seemed to matter to me anymore. Was this what death was like before it finally claimed you? I was dying or something like that, right?

I gasped as somewhere through all this darkness, I felt the warm hand of the warrior resting on my cheek. His touch sent another violent shock throughout me like a nuclear explosion. And then…I felt myself resting in his arms against his chest. I shivered. This was very strange. This was so unusual. I had never been held by a guy before. So this is what it felt like. If I had had a chance to know the guy some more, this might've been romantic.

I coughed and I felt him jerk in disgust or alarm, I did not know. My mind was slowly starting to slip away. And I doubt it would be able to find its way back. "Please, don't hurt me." I managed to whisper to him before I was eaten alive by the impending darkness. The prey was finally caught…

* * *

**Wow, I think just might be the longest chapter I've written yet. I feel so proud! Now the next chappy will be in the R section, so please read and review it! Thank you and good night!**


	3. Upon Reawakening

**Alright, here's the third chapter. The reason why I moved it to being R was because of the upcoming rape….and language. Otherwise, it would be innocent… NOT! Nothing I write is innocent! **

**WARNING! This chapter has rape, so if you don't like it, just skip over it! **

**Disclaimer:** This is for the previous chapters as well as this one. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. Just this sorry excuse of a story…

* * *

Flash Back

I cowered in my room, shivering so deeply I was afraid it would attract him to me like a moth to the flame. 'Please don't let him find me.' I thought desperately, 'Please don't let him.' I gasped as the door to my room swung back on its hinges violently as he swaggered in, his steps swaying heavily as he took a step towards me. I curled in on myself and drew away from him, the fear more than apparent in my eyes as I desperately tried to hide it. A malevolent grin crossed his features as he took another uneasy step forward. He took a long gulp from the whiskey bottle he was drinking before throwing it carelessly against my wall.

It shattered into a million wet splinters, but he didn't care. He never did. He enjoyed torturing me whenever the desire to do so arised and he didn't care about the mess he usually left behind. I was the one to end up fixing his mistakes and cleaning up his messes. If I didn't, then trouble was bound to ensure. I whimpered and tensed as he stood in front of me, gazing down at me darkly through his solid black eyes. He grinned and I held my breath upon smelling the stale alcohol on his clothes. He knew how much I disliked the scent.

"What's a matter, bitch? Don't you miss your old man? Give me a hug…" he hiccupped loudly, his words so badly slurred they barely made any coherent sense; a definite sign he was drunk… again. I shook my head furiously and backed farther away from him in the corner, my eyes never once leaving his face. He was a quick and tricky man; I never knew when he might strike. And this was one of those times. I yelped in surprise as he lifted me up off the floor with one hand and threw back on my bed.

The springs of the mattress were hard and unyielding, knocking the wind clean from my lungs. I wheezed and quickly made to get up. A part of me knew staying down was a very dangerous thing. I hardly had time to regain my senses as he pinned me on my back, his talons piercing the flesh on my wrists. The smell of tobacco and whiskey was overwhelming, and I had extreme difficulty preventing myself from retching.

He chuckled darkly and I froze in place as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on my shirt. I knew what was coming, and I did not like it one bit. I screamed and kicked and thrashed, mindless with fear and desperation. If only I could get away! I needed to get away from this! But I couldn't. He was just too strong…he was too strong.

A wave of nauseating pain flooded my senses as he moved to claim me fully, and I didn't bother to suppress the tears that dripped fiercely down my cheeks.

End of flash back

I awoke with a start, sitting up suddenly with a gasp. I calmed down and wiped the sweat from my forehead. It was just a dream…a nightmare. I sighed before breaking down into long-suppressed tears. It was just a dream. It would never happen again. I wouldn't let it.

I shivered and jumped as a door slid open beside me and five people came rushing in all at once. My eyes darted from one unfamiliar face to another before I let out an ear-shattering scream.

They stopped in their tracks and looked at me like I was insane until a tall handsome boy with shoulder-length red hair and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen stepped forward and knelt down beside me. I looked up at him fearfully, not even bothering to hide my fear and mistrust from him. He smiled apologetically before glancing over his shoulder and calling to one of the people. " Something in Japanese.>" he said to a small girl with sea-green hair and crimson red yes. The girl nodded and stepped forward. I was intrigued by her. The only other person I had ever seen with red eyes was the warrior from yesterday…YESTERDAY!

My heart lurched in fear and alarm. I was in a strange place in a strange room full of strange people who I didn't even know. And I bet none of them spoke English by the looks of it. I was all alone with no one to communicate to, and the lonely depression washed over me and began to pull me under once more. Gods, why couldn't I just die?

The red-haired boy spun around to face me in concern when he heard my crying. He placed a hand lightly on my shoulder and I jumped. "Hey, are you okay miss?" he asked softly, and my blue eyes widened in surprise. Not because he had touched me, but because he…SPOKE ENGLISH!

I shifted uneasily and stared into his emerald eyes for anything that meant danger. I saw nothing but compassion and sympathy in those gorgeous depths, and it made me shiver to see such kindness. It was almost not…human. I raised my voice just enough to speak to him in general. "Who are you?"

He smiled in relief that I was actually speaking to him. "My name is Kurama. And who might you be, my fair young lady?" I blushed slightly upon his last comment. He appeared to be quite the gentlemen I hadn't expected. "M-my name is Akira Torimea. C-can you tell me where I am Kurama?" I replied softly, glancing over his shoulder at the other four people in the room, who continued to stare at me closely.

"You are in Genkai's Temple on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan, Miss Torimea. These people you see behind me are my friends. Let me introduce you to them." He said kindly, gently taking my hand and helping me stand up.

I eyed the other people carefully and gripped Kurama's hand tightly. He smiled as he pointed and said the names of everyone in the room, starting with the little girl first. "This girl is Yukina.(He pointed to her and she bowed politely. She was so sweet and innocent, I was beginning to wonder if she was the opposite of the red-eyed warrior.) This is Yusuke.(He pointed to a lean, muscular boy with gel-slicked black hair. He smiled at me, and his already seen attitude said one word: punk.) This is Botan.(He pointed to a girl with…blue hair? She smiled so brightly, I was beginning to think she was the cause as to why the room seemed to glow.) This is Kuwabara. (He pointed to a tall, orange-haired boy who was smiling like crazy down at me. His appearance gave off the sense that he wasn't all too bright.) And you should already know about Hiei."

I looked up at him uncertainly. "Hiei?..." I asked questioningly, and he grinned. "Don't you remember? He was the one who save you yesterday and brought you here to the temple. I'm sure you must remember something about him." I closed my eyes as a vision of red eyes and short, spiky black hair with a white starburst in the center flashed before my eyes. Suddenly, I heard a deep, rich voice and opened my eyes with a start. I wasn't the only one to turn towards the door to notice the warrior from yesterday. Hiei…

* * *

**Well, there ya go. Prepare yourself for the next chapter. It's gonna be a good one, I guarantee it!**


	4. For the Moment

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's taken me ages to update. I know you were so eager to see what happens after Akira met the gang and then…Hiei. Yes, things should start to get interesting, so I hope you enjoy.**

HIEI: Why the hell am I here? I thought I was sleeping in my favorite tree…

ANNEMARIEH: You were, until I summoned you here.

HIEI: What the hell for!

ANNEMARIEH: Because, I want you to do the disclaimer Hiei.

HIEI: Hn. No.

ANNEMARIEH: Why not?

HIEI: Because I don't feel like saying it.

ANNEMARIEH: Well then Hiei. Looks like I can't give you this big bowl of sweet snow I got. I guess I'll have to eat it all myself…

HIEI: **:clears his throats:** As I was saying, AnneMarieh doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters (Thank God), therefore, sadly, you can not sue her. Now can I have that?

ANNEMARIEH: Hmmm….NO! **:runs away like a crazy mad lunatic and Hiei chases after her with katana drawn. Curses can be heard a mile away and Kurama appears:**

KURAMA: Goodness, it seems they are getting along just fine. Sorry for the delay, now enjoy the story! It has me in it.

* * *

The room grew deathly silent at Hiei's presence, almost as though they were afraid of him. Kurama, however, was not. He gripped my shoulder and faced Hiei with a cool, and almost amused, expression on his face. " Something in Japanese? " he said, and I watched as his red eyes narrowed instantly. He growled lowly in his throat and stood up straight, his eyes burning daggers into the red-head's.

" Something in Japanese.> " he said dismissively, his piercing gaze sliding over to me. I shivered and wanted more than anything to hide behind Kurama at that instant. Hiei had already shown to me just how frightening he could be. Yesterday's events still shown clearly in my mind like blood on white paper. It would be forever permanent, like a stain that, no matter how much it was washed and scrubbed, could never be fully removed.

Kurama said nothing to whatever the raven-haired teen had said, and it was in that moment that Yusuke decided to speak up and add his two cents worth. " Something in Japanese!>" he said to Hiei, snickering slightly as he spoke and nudging Kuwabara in the arm. Both boys burst out laughing, and this only cause Hiei to scowl even worse than what he already had. He hissed before turning on his heel and walking back out of the room with a swish of his black coat. Everyone stared after him in complete shock and the silence returned as swiftly as he had left.

What the hell was all THAT about! This really confused the heck out of me. I didn't understand anymore than what I already was told. Had I suddenly ended up in a tribe full of schizophrenics? This thought scared me and I slowly pulled out of Kurama's grasp and stepped away from everyone in the room, basically, back to the mat on the floor. But I didn't sit down. I continued to stare at the group just as intensely as they were staring at me. I didn't know what their problem was, nor did I really care to find out for that matter!

Let them remain a mystery to me. Besides, I wasn't planning on staying here anyways. As soon as I got my answers and my bearings straight, I was going to leave and forget I had even met them. They were nothing important. I had just met them this morning. The only person that I seemed to know the MOST about was that freaky warrior Hiei, and even he didn't really show any signs of acknowledging me. He was nothing either.

Kurama looked over at me in concern, his green eyes sparkling slightly with confusion. "Aki, what's the matter? Are you okay? Maybe you should lie down and recover your strength? It's only nine at night. Maybe you're hungry or something?" I couldn't believe the sincerity in his tone. I had never been addressed like that on anything. I dropped out of school for a reason. I couldn't stand the niceness of the teachers since I was an A student, or the constant threats of the students, let alone my bastard father when he came home. It sickened me to no ends.

I sighed and shook my head dismissively. "I'm fine Kurama. Just a little sleepy, I guess. Tell everyone I'm fine, okay? I don't appreciate this much staring." I said, in the nicest tone I could muster, averting my gaze to the futon. He didn't seem entirely convinced but shrugged it off and told the others what I had said. They didn't believe me either, but nodded slowly in agreement before filing out of the room. Yukina lagged behind and said something to Kurama, who nodded with a smile. She smiled back before finally leaving the room, leaving me alone with Mr. Bishounen.

I eyed Kurama curiously. "What did she say to you?" I asked, sitting down on the futon with relief. I didn't know my legs hurt from standing so long! He grinned apologetically and his eyes flashed. "It was nothing really. She wanted you to know that she'll come and help you if you need anything. Her room is right beside yours." He said, pointing to the wall on the right. I nodded and sighed, running my hand through my dark tresses. I glanced up at Kurama and he continued to smile that bright, pleasant smile of his. "I guess I'll leave you to yourself, Aki. I have to go home now, and remember, if you need anything, Yukina is just next doors to you."

And with that, he left the room and closed the door quietly.

I lay down on the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. The cold always suited me fine, for my heart was just as icy.

I stared up at the ceiling and listened to the noises out in the main room, somewhere, and I kept hearing someone speaking rather loudly to everyone else in an annoyed voice. It sounded like an elderly person, and afterwards, all sounds quickly diminished as silence prevailed. I turned my head to the small, open window, where a lone tree blew softly in the breeze. The tranquility of the moment soothed my nerves and I closed my eyes with a yawn. Just as I was about to fall asleep, a whisper of someone's words reached my ears as a gentle breeze blew into the room before dissolving into nothingness.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I certainly did! I've already finished this whole story and I know exactly how it's supposed to end, and when you guys find out…..but that's quite a ways off. And I'm NOT telling anyone anything just yet!**

HIEI: Hn. I think this story is just as incompetent as you are.

ANNEMARIEH: And why are you being so mean now Hiei? I gave you your sweet snow.

HIEI:** :growls angrily:** Yeah, after I had to chase you through the city, endure running past your sick friend's house who chased after me for the most absurd reasons, and lastly, run past a building full of crazy Kuwabara fans! They tried to frickin kill me, and what do you do? You laugh your ass off and still don't give me the sweet snow until I finally corner you in your computer chair!

ANNEMARIEH: **:not even listening to what Hiei was rambling on about, for she is lost within her own little world:** Huh, did you say something Hiei?

HIEI: Grrrrrr! That's it! **:lunges at me and I run:**

KURAMA: There they go again. sigh Children will be children, and I'll make sure AnneMarieh updates. I hope you enjoyed me in the story! Send all the reviews you can, or else I might not be able to get her to write more!

ANNEMARIEH: Be quiet Kurama! They're not supposed to send reviews to you! They're supposed to send them to me!

**:Hiei returns:**

ANNEMARIEH: Shit! Well, se ya later.! Ja ne!


	5. Leading to the Next

**Here is the next chapter I promised you guys. Things start to heat up between Hiei and Aki! Oh, and in case any of you are wondering what my character's name translates to, Aki means Autumn. I thought the name matched my character perfectly, and apparently, it does**.

KURAMA: **:pops up out of nowhere:** Yes, I agree! Am I going to be in this chapter, too?

ANNEMARIEH: Kurama, I'm beginning to wonder if your gentlemanly nature is just a disguise for your insanity…

KURAMA: It's not. It's what I have in place of Youko. Would you prefer him or me?

**:sounds kind of challenging, but I assume that is Youko speaking**:

ANNEMARIEH: Um….Actually Kurama, I much prefer you, and yes you will be in this chapter as well so chill! By the way, have you seen Hiei?

KURAMA: Hmmm…nope! Not at all! Don't worry! I'm sure he'll come around here sooner or later when you're trying to write more of your story.

ANNEMARIEH: That's exactly what I'm afraid of….

* * *

I yawned and stretched, only to be immediately engulfed in agonizing pain. Gods, why did my muscles hurt so bad? 'Oh yeah.' I thought drowsily, 'I ran away from my father's and met that strange freak Hiei, and his super-nice friend Kurama and his friends, and suffered fro a major headache. Everything is perfectly fine.'

Actually, I couldn't be more wrong. Everything was not fine, as I soon discovered I wasn't the only entity in the room. I jumped when I heard a deep, masculine voice address me. The voice was familiar, and I spun around to face a lone figure standing in the corner, his body cloaked completely in shadow except for the silver katana at his side. Memories came rushing back to me, and I sucked in a breath of air as the figure's name found its way back to me. I looked up at the person fearfully. "Hiei?..."

Hiei stood up straight and stepped forward, separating from the darkness and walking over to me casually. His sword jingled in its scabbard at his side as he walked. He stopped mere inches from me, leering down at me with an intimidating glare. I supposed I might as well get used to it. Maybe this was his way of saying 'hi'?

I dared myself to look up at him and meet his blood-red gaze. Yes, his eyes still held that magical effect on me. Every time I looked into them, I felt as though I was slowly being sucked into his gaze, only to realize it was a trap. And then he would hold me forever prisoner until he decided to let me go, and I doubt he would do that. His eyes glittered curiously, as though he were faintly interested in me, although he didn't say it. His thin, crescent lips curled up slowly into a look of slight disgust. Yes, he still didn't like me like yesterday. I figured it would be awhile before he would trust me like I was hesitant to trust him. I knew he was very dangerous!

I shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze and averted my gaze elsewhere, preferably the ground. He hn'ed in response and stepped back, no longer concerned about me. I sighed and shuddered involuntarily. He felt so warm, and my body deeply craved him to stay by my side while my mind did not. What was going? I hardly even knew the guy! Wait, that was incorrect. I didn't know the guy. And I doubt he would let me get to know him.

Suddenly, Hiei decided it was fair enough to actually grace me with his voice. " Something in Japanese.>"he said, his tone vibrating through the awkward silence and reaching my sensitive ears. I shivered and became curious as to what he had said. After all, I didn't understand Japanese! I eyed him curiously. "What did you say? I'm afraid I don't understand Japanese." I replied, only to realize it was a waste of my breath to speak. Hiei couldn't understand English!

But, unlike me, he was curious and wanted to know what I had said. His brow furrowed in confusion and he stepped closer to me before kneeling down on one leg and bringing his face inches from mine. That incredible heat his body seemed to produce returned and wrapped itself tauntingly around me.

I bit back a shiver and withdrew from him slowly. He honestly didn't care about invading someone's personal space, now did he? Hiei smirked, but did nothing more. " Something in Japanese? " he asked, his tone slightly curt and demanding. It was obvious he wanted to know what I had said to him, and he wasn't going to leave me alone until I explained myself.

But how are you to explain something in English to someone who didn't even speak or understand it?

I sighed and stepped back from him before glancing at him sadly, letting him know I hadn't said anything offensive and that my words were of no importance. Hiei didn't seem remotely convinced but snorted and stood up before retreating back to his 'corner of darkness'. There, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me coldly. He was back to staring at me with that untrusting look. Oh well, at least I tried to get on his good side. And then I laughed. Maybe Hiei didn't even have a good side! And if he did, I wonder where he hid it?...

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the wooden door slide open and in stepped Kurama along with the blue-haired girl from yesterday. It was Botan. Kurama smiled in relief upon seeing me awake. "It's good to see you're up now, Aki! I'm sure I've introduced you to Botan yesterday, correct?" he asked, and I nodded in agreement. Botan took this as if on cue and jumped in front of Kurama. She smiled down at me with an eerie, and almost crazy, smile plastered on her lips.

"Hello, Aki! Pleasure to see you again, even though we met just yesterday and all!" she spoke loudly, causing me to jump clean out of the bed sheets. I placed a hand over my racing heart and didn't notice how Hiei was chuckling slightly to himself in the corner. I looked up at Botan in bewilderment, and she smiled all the more brightly. "Erm…it's nice to meet you too, Botan. Since when did you speak English?" I asked slowly, daring myself to speak to her. Botan clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, I'm supposed to know how to speak it! I'm the Grim reaper and I have to know all the languages on the planet to communicate to the different souls I cart to Reikai!"

Okay, at least I knew one thing was correct. This girl was nuts. Just what the hell was a 'Reikai'? And how could this bright, bubbly person be the Grim Reaper? I thought the Grim Reaper was supposed to be a rotting bag of bones with a black cape and a sickle and….

I was snapped out of my wild thoughts by the sound of Hiei's cold laughter. I wasn't the only one to turn to him in surprise. " Something in Japanese!.>" he said to Kurama, chuckling slightly. Kurama frowned and turned back around to face me.

"You do understand what Botan is saying, right?" he asked hopefully, and I bit my tongue to refrain from shouting in his face. I nodded my head slowly and glanced over his shoulder at Hiei, who had a very smug expression on his face. I knew that he understand the situation. He knew that I didn't believe a damn thing Botan had said.

Kurama noticed I was looking past him at Hiei. He smirked. "I see you've already met Hiei this morning. Did you two get along after what happened yesterday?" he said playfully, raising an eyebrow curiously. I didn't understand what he had been implying, but I'm sure it wasn't as innocent as it seemed. I was more concerned on how he knew what happened between us. "How did you know?" I asked, and the red-head shrugged. "Hiei told me." He replied simply, ending the conversation right there.

"Come on Botan. Let's let Aki here get some clothes on. I'm sure she'd like to change." He said, and Botan stood up. She smiled at me cheerfully before strutting out of the room. Kurama turned to go, and Hiei made no sign that he was planning on leaving (A/N: loyal little thing, ne?) I stopped Kurama before he could leave. "Kurama, um…where do I get clean clothes?" I asked, barely above a whisper. I felt so humiliated asking him such a stupid question. He pointed to a door behind me. "The closet's right there, and if you need to take a shower, follow me." He replied. I smiled and stood up, walking over to the closet and ignoring Hiei as he continued to watch me closely. Gods, did the guy have a staring problem or what!

I gasped at the large variety of beautiful clothing before me. 'My history book wasn't kidding on how the Japanese prided themselves with detail.' I thought in amusement, pulling out a pair of satin black pants and a white shirt with a single red rose in the center. When I came back out of the closet, I was relieved to see that Hiei had finally left, thank god. There was something about him that made me… desire… him, and that was a feeling I was not used to at all. I had never desired anyone before, and I sure as hell wasn't ready to start doing it now!

Kurama stood waiting patiently outside the room and lead me to the bathroom. This temple-place was pretty big! If I didn't have someone like Kurama to show me around, I might get lost! He opened the door and I was relieved to see the bathroom was just like the one back at my father's home. My father's. I shivered upon remembering him, but the sudden fear was quickly drowned with confidence. I was finally free of him now. I would never have to worry about him again. EVER.

I thanked Kurama for helping me out before closing the door and locking it. I was finally to myself now, and I would relieve any fears that I had. This was my time, and no one was going to ruin it. Not even those who I considered my friends.

I turned on the water before taking my shower, unaware of the hidden entity watching me closely.

* * *

**Whew! That was along one! My brain really hurts now, but it was worth it! Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Not all Memories are Memorable

**I'M BAAACK! Sorry for the delays I've caused you all, what with some of you ready to chew my leg off! (I hope you people have had your shots!)**

**Anyways, I've decided to post up some more chapters, and here they are!**

**:suddenly Hiei comes walking in…..with a SMILE on his face:**

HIEI: Hello, AnneMarieh! How have you been? Good?

**:looking at Hiei like he just lost his marbles, which I seriously think he did: **

ANNEMARIEH: Oh h-hi Hiei? Why are you so….cheerful? Are you feeling okay?

HIEI: Of course! Why wouldn't I be! You were right, you know, about me. How I was always so moody. So I went to the Doctor's with Kurama and then he gave me this!

**:whips out a large bottle of extra-strength Prozac:**

ANNEMARIEH: Oh, I get it now….. **:evil thought forming in her head as to how she can take advantage of this:** Hiei, will you do the disclaimer for me, please?

HIEI: Sure! Sure! AnneMarieh does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters for that matter! However, she does own this great story!

ANNEMARIEH: Thanks, uh, Hiei. Now, why don't you just let me tie you up to that tree outside, okay? It'll be a little game we can play…

HIEI: Okay! Let's go then! **:grabs hold of a long rope and starts dragging me towards the tree.:**

**:But what I don't know is….Hiei didn't really take his medicine….:**

**

* * *

**

I sighed contentedly as the water washed over my skin, relaxing any tension in my muscles as it slowly brought me back to 'life'. It was an unusual thing, this place I was staying at. Whenever I was conscious, an aura seemed to radiate from every room and corner of this temple. It was coming from somewhere, some source….but I could not put my finger on it. It was very puzzling, and it hurt my head just to even think about it.

I sighed and set to washing the remaining dirt and grime off my skin, running a finger down the ten-inch scar that snaked down my left shoulder to my waist. The wound my father had inflicted so many years ago…

**Flashback**

"Clean this mess up right now! Did you even hear me? I said NOW!"

A hand shot out and knocked me to the ground, as I glared up defiantly at my father with all the hate I could muster. Once again I was cleaning up a mess he himself had made with another one of his broken whiskey bottles. Gods, how I hated this chore. How I hated him. I continued to rake the larger pieces of glass in a pile, ignoring the occasional bite of a smaller piece tearing my fingers. I would've been done…if my father had been more patient with me.

"Bitch! Hurry up!" he shouted, kicking me roughly in the side with his boot. It was enough force to knock the air out of me and send me against the wall. I lay dazed and pained, catching my breath and blinking away the white dots before my eyes. Damn, that really hurt, and I hadn't even done anything to irritate him this time…

My eyes cleared and settled on the image of my father holding one of the carving knives in his hand like a dagger, and I didn't need to be told to know what he was going to do with it. The look in his eyes told me everything. Everything his twisted soul and ill will could represent.

A deep smirk spread across his lips, as he stepped closer, his eyes dancing with a mysterious light of promising pain and hurt. He wanted me to be afraid. He wanted me to fear him. He needn't worry. I was already scared enough. But I wasn't frightened by him at all. No, he wasn't the one who lit the fear inside me. It was that blade he continued to hold so lovingly; the innocent tool that he turned into a weapon of destruction and pain. It was how my father could manipulate the purest of things, and give them the darkest intention afterwards.

I whimpered and gazed up at him passively, hoping that if I showed him my fear and let him believe it was because of him and not the knife, it would be enough and he would back off. To my dismay, it only excited him further.

In seconds, he had driven the blade down and pierced the skin on my shoulder, before twisting the knife and dragging it down to my lower back, spilling my life upon the floor. My cries meant nothing to him except that they were sounds that he had triumphed, as he turned and left the blade embedded deeply in my back. He walked out the door and didn't glance back once, leaving me lying there cold and bleeding, as the darkness settled over my soul….

**End of Flashback**

I shivered and shook the violent memory away, and went back to cleaning my wounds, still completely oblivious to the being watching my every move, and recording my every thought.

* * *

_**Hiei's POV**_

I can not believe this woman. She is truly unique….for a woman. I never thought in a hundred years I would stumble upon a hanyou. They were said to be the rarest of creatures, and she certainly was one. Most half-breeds were discovered because of their demonic blood, and slaughtered by humans and demons alike because of it. Their power was more than that of any S-class youkai, because it was said their power was derived from their incredible physical strength, and emotions.

Tch. I didn't see how emotions gave strength. It was a weakness, in my opinion, just like this girl. Even if her scent told me she was a hanyou, I had yet to accept that truth. I could simply ignore it just like her, if I wished. She is nothing special. And there's no doubt the toddler will pop up later on today exclaiming she is to be a new asset to the team. Not that I really mind that or anything. She could be of some use and replace Kuwabara….

She'd have to improve on her abilities, however. Even now, as I stand no more than just outside the window watching her, she has yet to see or even sense me! She really is stupid, then. Even the walking idiot has a spirit sense higher than hers! But I could be wrong. Maybe she has it and is just too stupid to use it.

Then I notice the scar on her back, and I use the Jagan to discover exactly how she received such a wound. Not even Kuwabara gets injuries like that in battle, and I doubt that this girl know how to fight. I don't know what's wrong with the others. Lately all they've been doing snickering behind my back and getting on my nerves. They act as though I want this woman. As though I desire her.

I want no one. I need no one. So she is a woman, and I am a man; she is nothing to interest me. A body is just a body, and I could care less. It's what her soul is like that interests me. How it makes her act the ways she does. How it drives her to suddenly become daring and try to defy me, yet in the next instant, cower at my power and authority. I just don't understand this girl. I can't figure her out… yet.

But no matter. Maybe I could test her and see how she really is like in my presence. If she acts more like her human self, then she undoubtedly will not be able to resist me. Many women have already begged for me as their mate, but I am not so stupid. I need no one, and I have no interest in claiming a mate. They will only pull me down and get in the way, and I do not like that idea at all. A female as my mate would not be able to survive the encounter with me. I doubt anyone can, including this hanyou.

Yet… if she takes after her demonic heritage, then I will be in some serious trouble. Her powers would bleed through, and she could become even more lethal than any foe I had ever faced. Already, I can detect the anger and defiance in her aura, and if she discovers her powers… there's no doubt that she will constantly wish to fight with me to secure a rank higher than mine. And I absolutely refuse to be held below a female, even a rare one such as this.

No, I will make sure she takes after her human half. She will fall below me, one way or another. Even if I have to break her…..

I watch her for a minute longer before setting off towards the other side of the temple. I'll deal with this woman another time.

* * *

**_Original POV_**

I finish and turn the water off, stepping out and wrapping the towel around me tightly as I find a comb and brush the tangles out of my long dark hair. Ten minutes when I was dried and dressed, I left the safety of the bathroom, and went in search of the kitchen. Boy, was I hungry! I felt like I could eat a cow! Then I stop to consider it. Well, maybe not exactly something that big…

I gasped when I felt someone tap me lightly on the shoulder, and I spun around to see it was only Kurama. I sighed mentally and smiled up at him. He immediately returned the gesture with a smile of his own, and extended his hand to me. "Come Aki. I do believe that breakfast is ready, and that you are quite hungry, yes?" he asked, and I nodded. I took his hand as he led me down the hallway and to a large wooden door. I bit down the feeling of anxiousness as it bubbled in the pit of my stomach. Something was beyond these doors, and it wasn't just the kitchen either. It was a dark entity, one I seemed most familiar with.

I held my breath and waited for Kurama to open the door. It was time for me to brave the lion's den…..

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter, and I hope I didn't bore you that much! It's been a while since I updated, so I'll have to get back in the habitat of writing again. Don't worry, it shouldn't take long… hopefully. Please review, and if you can, tell others about my story, too! I need all the attention I can get so I can acquire enough motivation to continue! Ja ne.**


	7. Playing with Fire

**Hey There! Since you people have been so patient with me, I decided to reward you with yet another chapter! Ain't it great! It might be to you, but not really to me, for I find it extremely hard to be typing on a laptop while being tied to a tree. Hiei, you no-good sneaky bastard…. **

**: Hiei returns with a chair and a bowl of popcorn:**

HIEI: Hello. Are you having fun with this game? **:says it in a deeply sarcastic voice:**

ANNEMARIEH: No. **:replies just as sarcastically:** Why did you bring the goods? Can I have some?

HIEI: No, this is mine! **:holds them tight to his chest like it was his child:** You're lucky I was nice enough to give you that computer-thingy so you can continue that pathetic excuse of a story.

ANNEMARIEH: But I thought you said it was great! **:looking put-out and ready to cry:**

HIEI: Hn. No I didn't. **:starts munching down on the popcorn:**

**:suddenly, Kurama appears. I might be saved after all:**

KURAMA: Actually Hiei, you did say the story was great. Just in the last chapter, too.

HIEI: Shut up, kitsune. I know what I said.

KURAMA: If you say so….

**:sees me tied up to the tree as I stare at him pleadingly:**

KURAMA: Hiei, why do you have her tied to the tree?

HIEI: Oh, no reason. You should join me and watch what happens when that computer starts slipping out of her hands…

**:Kurama is silent for a moment:**

Kurama: Okay! Let's just watch her for awhile, then we can let her go…. **:starts sounding like Youko:**

ANNEMARIEH: Aww, come on guys, that's not fair! Let me go!

**:crickets chirping:**

Please? Won't somebody help me? No?... **:sigh:**

**

* * *

**

I waited with bated breath as Kurama slid open the door and ushered me inside, and I was immediately met with the inquisitive gazes of the people he had told me about yesterday. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan watched me while some old woman sitting at the far end of the table had yet to look up at me. I guess I should thank her for not staring…

But then I saw him, as my eyes took in the rest of the room. There he was, sitting casually on the floor by Yukina, staring down at the ground and ignoring me the moment I entered. Hiei… I shivered and looked up at Kurama, silently begging him to let me return to my room instead of facing all of these strange people… especially Hiei. The red-head smiled and patted my shoulder before whispering, "Don't worry. They won't bite…except for Hiei." He grinned afterwards at his own sorry joke, and I glared up at him. "Not funny" I said, as he pulled me over to the table where everyone had already been enjoying their breakfast before I had come in.

The tension grew when I had no idea where I was supposed to sit. Great! First I look like a timid mouse in front of all these strangers, and then I can't sit down to save my life! My frustration was about to send me through the roof until Botan spoke up. "Psst! Akira! Sit by me!" she whispered cheerfully, and I looked over at Kurama who merely smiled with that innocent 'What-do-you-want-me-to-do-now?-look'. I sighed and sat down by Botan, who immediately set to getting a plate filled with food.

I found myself able to relax after a few minutes when everyone got over me and went back to what they had originally been doing. I just might be able to enjoy my breakfast after all… despite the fact that Hiei sat directly across from me. I pretended to ignore him, and (no small wonder) he ignored me just as well. I wasn't afraid of him or what he was capable of. No, I was afraid of the feeling he aroused within me. A feeling I had never experienced before… and had absolutely no control over either. I was fearful that if I wasn't careful, I would lose my control around him… and do something I was bound to regret.

But… whatever. This was a time that I should be enjoying myself! Not fretting over some foolish nonsense! I was free now of just about everything, and I needed to get used to the feeling.

Botan was the first person to try and engage me in conversation. "So, how have you enjoyed your stay here, Aki?" she asked, and I looked over at her questioningly. "What do you mean Botan? I've only been here for about a day." I replied, and I smirked inwardly at the sheepish grin on her face. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Ahahaha… yes, well, what I meant was, how are you feeling? You were very tense and untrusting towards all of us yesterday!" she said, smiling slightly. Oh. Figures she would bring up a question like that. I looked away dismissively and busied myself with the rice in my bowl.

"Botan, please, I don't wanna talk about anything right now, okay?" I whispered softly, in a pathetic pleading tone that I'm sure Hiei picked up on in no time, for he glanced up at me before snorting and directing his attention to Yukina when she tapped him on the shoulder. Botan noted the grim expression on my face and kept quiet…. For about five seconds. I jumped as she draped her arm across my shoulder sympathetically. "Aw, cheer up Aki! You're among good people now! Relax and learn to live a little! You'll have lots of friends here in no time!" she said, and I had extreme difficulty not turning around and sinking my nails into her wrist….

Kurama saved me by handing me a glass of warm tea. I took it from him and he smiled. "Drink up Aki. That tea has lots of herbs and minerals to help you regain all of your strength." He said, and I shrugged. Okay, if he said so…

Breakfast came to a close when both Yusuke and Kuwabara started a brawl, nearly knocking their bowls on the floor as they wrestled around. Genkai shook her head and Botan stood up to help Yukina clear the table. Kurama went to stop the fight and I found my chance to sneak away unnoticed. I silently stood and disappeared outside, glancing back to make sure no one saw me, including Hiei. But Hiei…. Wasn't even there. I looked around the room carefully, making sure he wasn't watching me from a dark corner or something. That's strange. He just disappeared? Without a trace? I shrugged dismissively. Oh well. Like I should care. Finally, a chance without him trying to stare me down!

While all the commotion continued inside, I quietly slipped outside on the porch, to be greeted by the warm wild smells of Nature and the pleasant chirping of the birds. Yes, I much preferred the outdoors. Being locked inside gave me that 'caged bird' feeling, a feeling I was most uncomfortable with. It reminded me too much of the feeling of my father…. I shivered as though an icy wind had struck me and rubbed my arms. Damn, I seriously needed to adapt to freedom, or else it would drive me crazy! But, then again, being around these crazy people just might drive me crazy a lot quicker. I walked around the porch before slumping down on the steps and letting out a very loud yawn. My eyes widen in alarm. Whoa! I sounded like I hadn't slept in ages! I grinned to myself, careful not to let it show on my face too much.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared out of the corner of my eye. I snapped my head around sharply, only to yelp in surprise. It was Hiei…. He had found me. I quickly hid my bewilderment behind a blank mask, smooth of any expression. It was a mask I always wore around my father, so he would never know what it was I happened to be thinking. And I sure as hell didn't want Hiei to know what it was I thought about him. Period. I stood up and stretched casually, glancing at him mid-way. He said nothing but continued to stare me down, as though he were trying to figure me out. Hey, I knew that look was familiar! It's the same look Kurama wears! I hardened my features so he couldn't conclude anything else further. I didn't know what it was he had found out already, and I probably didn't want to know!

He probably knew a lot about me already. After all, he was the first freak I had met, and he was the one who had brought me to this mad house in the first place. Who knew how much he had discovered since then? And it was then that I wondered. Would he continue to haunt me and shadow my every footstep until he had discovered every little thing, every hidden secret? Would he not rest until he had driven me into madness? I shivered and snapped out of my thoughts by his movements, as he stepped forward towards me. My body jumped to full alert, still untrusting around males, ESPECIALLY this one. He was a male I would never trust. He didn't seem to trust me…

My body tensed painfully as he came to stop directly in front of me, not even a hands width from me. I shuddered as the immense heat from his body came to encircle me, luring me deeper into a seductive trap. I needed to watch my step around him. I should. But suddenly…. I just didn't seem to care. He was so warm, and it was starting to make me drowsy….. I jerked as he reached up and grabbed hold of a stray black strand, twirling the hair around his fingers lazily. I watched him, confused by his actions. Just the heck was he trying to pull? What was he up to? The dark Goth said nothing but continued to play with the hair before slowly meeting my inquisitive gaze. I froze. That look! I've seen it too many times before! The heated look of want, that seemed only to intensify with each passing moment. I faintly registered that he had stepped closer, his body slightly pressing against mine. The sudden close, unwarranted contact alarmed me and I quickly jumped back, away from his heat, away from him. Damn, that was close. Too close.

Hiei smirked and his eyes narrowed mockingly, as though he had discovered a juicy secret he just couldn't let go. " Something in Japanese.> " he said, his tone highly amused. I looked to him in question, but he straightened his posture before turning on his heel and disappearing back inside the temple without a word. I stared after him in shock. What… the hell… just happened here? What was going on!

It took my mind a moment to comprehend what had just transpired: the close contact, the look, the smirk, the Japanese…. I pieced it all together, and his intention became horribly clear. 'I can't believe it! He was playing games with me!' My mind shrieked in indignation. He was just trying to rile me up, and see how I reacted to him! Why that rotten little prick! I turned around, ready to storm back in there and give him a piece of my mind. Who cares if I didn't speak Japanese? I'm sure he'd know exactly what I said when I get through with him!

Feeling incredibly brave (and stupid) I turn and march right through the sliding door… only to come to an abrupt halt and land backwards on my butt. I look up into the surprised face of Kurama, who looks down at me a second before offering his hand to help me up. "Sorry Akira. I didn't mean to run into you like that!" he says, and I smiled back in return. Hmm, Kurama is different from all those freaks. He has a nice aura, and I could live with that. I waved a hand dismissively. "Oh don't worry about it! It's my fault really. I wasn't paying attention where I was going." I said. He nodded. "Aki, would you mind coming with me for a moment? There's someone here I would like you to meet." He said, and I shrugged before following him inside. Great. Let me guess. He was going to introduce me to another freak? Okay. All right. Let's see if this one is any different.

He led me into the main room, and I stopped in my tracks. A tall male with short brown hair and the initials 'Jr.' on his forehead turned to welcome us. I took in the rest of his features and I had to bite my tongue to stop from bursting into hysterics. Apart from the weird lettering on his forehead, he had a pacifier in his mouth and a red cape. 'He was GOT to be one of the biggest freaks here.' I think absently, as he and Kurama start speaking in rapid Japanese. 'I mean, who does he think he is? Superman? Binky Boy?' I covered my mouth with my hands as a few of the louder giggles were hard to suppress. Both Kurama and the new dude turn me, the latter eyeing me in serious concern, as though he thought I were the freak here. I valiantly regained my composure and I smiled at them cheerfully, I bit too much I think.

"Aki, this is Koenma. He needs to talk to you about some things, okay?" Kurama said, and I noticed the tone he had used. Kinda like a mother assuring her kid everything was going to be all right. Was there something going on here that I hadn't been informed of? I eyed this Koenma questioningly. He said nothing but pulled out some papers and flipped through them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aki. But I have to make introductions short for now." Koenma said, talking to me though he wasn't really looking at me.

He was still flipping through the pages looking for something. At last, he came to a stop and pulled loose a paper. He looked up at me, expression grave. "No need to alarm you now, Akira, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. You see, there are some people who are after you.' He said, and my brain took a moment o register the information. What? Someone was after me? W-what the hell for? What had I done?

"Now, this is really important, Akira. There are people after you because of what you ARE. You see, you're not really human. You're part demon. And bounty hunters are trying to get a hold of you to kill you. You're a very rare…."

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying as my vision darkened and I fainted. This is just too much. Too much. Aw man. I need to get outta here. A wave of pain coursed through my body as my head collided with the floor with a sickening crack. That was all I knew, as my world vanished once more…..

* * *

**Well, I know I have been taking forever to get to this story, so I hope this chapter made up for it. I've finally beaten my writer's block, and I'm ready to go! Once Hiei unties me. I love leaving cliff hangers, because it makes you guys want to read more. Man, I'm bad. Hehehehe. So, in the meantime, send me all the reviews you can if you want to now what happens to the poor hanyou next! Hurry! **


	8. Clear Dialogue

**Well, have I got several things to discuss with you readers about today! Phew! It seems quite a few of you are mad at me for the lack of updates, and I must start by saying "I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!!" It's just that, life demands so much of your time and energy. . Also, most of you don't seem to appreciate the little 'language barrier' I've created. Hehehe. This one is my favorite. :)**

**I know a handful of you would probably more than likely love for this to be removed so Hiei and Akira can… 'understand'…. each other more, but think about it. Knowing Hiei and his given attitude, would you really want to hear and understand half of the things that come out of his bad-boy mouth? I wouldn't!!**

**I could just be a bitch and KEEP IT, but… I don't want to lose my reviewers by doing that. So instead, I've set up a compromise: I'll remove the language barrier and let them understand one another, as long as you tell me how great my story is in your reviews!!**

**ALSO, have any of you ever heard of Blkwidow77? If you have, she's posting up new chapters on , and would love it if you people could read her story. But make sure you review to her latest chapter, because she's gonna hide the next one! (You know, maybe I should start doing that…) If you HAVEN'T heard of her, go check it out anyway! Her stories are worth reading! Just like MINE, of course….**

**:::smiles brightly before Hiei shakes her roughly:::**

HIEI: Onna, get back to writing! Stop with all these incessant delays!

ANNEMARIEH: Oh? But I thought you didn't like my story.

HIEI: **:::turning a slight pink:::** You're right, I don't. I just like seeing you make a fool of yourself by slipping up on that laptop thing of yours.

**:::He says his words alittle too quickly. I smirk:::**

ANNEMARIEH: Uh-huh… riiighhhttt…

HIEI: **:::growling:::** Fine! You can just stay tied to that tree all damn night!

**:::prepares to storm off:::** **:::Kurama stops him:::**

KURAMA: Not so fast Hiei, we both agreed to let her go after the last chapter. I do believe she's earned her freedom?

ANNEMARIEH: Yeah, you tell him Kurama! :(

HIEI: **:::looking incredibly pissed:::** Whatever! Let her go! I could care less….

**:::but he relays a message to me using his Jagan Eye:::**

HIEI: But you just wait, onna. The moment you leave Kurama's care…. I kill you….

ANNEMARIEH: **:::sweating profusely:::** I think I'm in trouble…

* * *

Pain. It was among one of the first things I remember feeling when I woke up. And it was intense. My head was pounding viciously as though my heart had been moved up there. I wanted to cry. It was so terrible. It hurt so bad….. And then, I felt a hand. Cool and soft, the fingers splayed out across my forehead. The owner's touch was gentle, and for some odd reason, it seemed to dull the sharp ache in my head, as well as in the rest of my body.

I lay there like that, enjoying the touch, for several moments, before opening my eyes with a sigh. My vision, blurred with tears, cleared and I saw faces. Faces of a lot of people!

I gasped and sat up quickly, I bit too quickly for my body's liking, however. My world tilted and I held my head in an attempt to keep it in place. Damn, what the hell was going on here? Why was I lying in bed with everyone, and I mean EVERYONE around me?

I thought hard, despite the throbbing ache, and tried to remember. To recall anything that might've lead to this…. And then it all came tumbling back, the events that triggered my current condition. That Koenma guy, who said I was a demon and was being chased by bounty hunters. What the hell was all that about? There's no way he could've been serious. It was all an elaborate joke, meant to scare me. There's no way I could be a demon… right?

I shivered, ignoring everyone's anxious looks, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, and prepared to stand. Kurama, who was standing closest to me, reached out and placed a hand firmly on my shoulder. I flinched at the sudden contact, and eyed him in concern, letting him know full-well I was still untrusting of males… especially ones who put their hands on me without my permission…

He smiled and loosened his grip, but did not remove his hand. "Aki, you need to lie down and rest alittle more. You gave us all quite a scare passing out like that! You hit your head so hard, we thought you had left us!" I could tell by his tone that he was trying to enlighten the mood in everyone, myself included, but he was hiding something. There was something he wasn't saying.

I shrugged off his hand and stood before he could do anything about it. I glanced around the room and noted everyone was there. Yukina, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, the old lady…… and Hiei. Yes, even he was here, standing quietly against the far left corner of the wall, head bowed in thought. He was so still and quiet, he acted as though he wasn't even there at all!

Hiei seemed to sense that I was staring at him and picked his head up sharply, glaring at me hatefully. "What are you staring at, woman?" he growled, and I nearly fell backwards on to the floor, the shock was too great! How did he?- How did I?- What's going on here??!!

I turned to Kurama, frantic, and tugged his sleeve. "Kurama, what the heck is going on? Since when am I able to understand what he says?" I asked in a rush, and I was surprised that he had understood every word that I had said. He patted my shoulder. "While you were out, Koenma gave you, a 'potion', and it allows you to speak and understand Japanese." He stated calmly, a though he really believed this absurd fact. Don't tell me Koenma had suckered in all of these guys. Did they really believe there was a potion that could let me speak Japanese? As if! The only logical explanation to all of this was that I was dreaming….

"Tch. You really are an idiot. Did you not hear a single word he said? You speak Japanese now." Hiei said from across his corner, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to us casually. I couldn't help but to cringe as he drew closer, the memory of him touching me still imprinted deeply in my mind. Why was it that he desired to torment me so? Was this his revenge for me disturbing him that rainy day when we had met?

He stopped short before us, a look of mild disgust etched across his features. He turned his full attention to me and locked gazes, and I curled in deeper….. "You may be a new asset to our team, but don't expect me to ever welcome you as one. You are still the worthless fool I first met." He said in a bland voice, but he couldn't hide the ridicule and contempt in his tone. Actually, I don't think he even tried to.

I stared at him in shock as he swiftly turned on his heel and left the room, without another word or a single glance back. Leaving me to struggle with the confusion and hurt that followed afterwards in his wake. I don't know why his words stung so bad; maybe it was because I could understand him now. However, the odd thing was, when I spoke in Japanese, I still felt like I was speaking English.

I moaned as the pain in my head came back ten-fold, and I wobbled on my feet. Maybe, I should listen to Kurama and rest a bit. It might be able to prepare me for more of Hiei's nastiness!!

I glanced at Kurama, who was still watching me like a hawk from the sidelines, waiting to see how I would react to what the dark youth had said. I offered him a faint smile, just so he would stop looking at me like that. Seriously, since when did he decide to up and be my nanny? He blinked, and his eyes softened greatly. "My apologies Aki. That's just his way of a greeting. He isn't too trusting of others, but I'm sure once you get to know him, you'll see what a real softie he is on the inside."

I nodded my head slowly, shrugging a bit. I don't think he even knows what or who he's talking about. That prick, a softie? Like Hell….

My attention was turned from Kurama to the old lady when she spoke up, startling me out of my thoughts. "Kurama, you failed to mention the other half of the story with Koenma. You can't keep everything from the girl." The woman said, looking at me with a neutral expression. I shivered. Don't tell me she's like all the others. She's too old to be acting like another freak. Haven't I dealt with enough of them today?

Kurama sighed, a grim expression befitting his features before he turned to me. "Aki, I have something else to tell you." He started, and I wish he'd cut with the theatrics and get to the point already! "….Because of recent events and the hunters that are after you, Koenma has assigned one of us to supervise you as well as train you, in case anyone should attack." I blinked. That's it? That's the bad news? I get to learn how to fight? How is that bad?

Wait, it's not bad. It's GREAT!! Finally, I have a worthy excuse to kick a$$, and I'm more than ready to train! But, which one of these freaks volunteered for the job??

I tilted my head to the side, pretending to be suddenly curious in what it was he had to say. "Okay Kurama, I understand." I said sweetly, and he looked at me in surprise. "You do?" he replied, perplexed out how easily I had accepted his little speech. Sure, why not? I can take whatever these loonies throw at me…

"I'd love to train! But, who will be training me?" I continued, pretending to study the nails on my hand. I just have to keep up the act for alittle while longer. He smiled. "Well, if it pleases you, I will be your secondary teacher when it comes to training…." Whoa whoa whoa. Rewind!! What does he mean 'secondary'? Who's the first freak to train me??

I held a hand up to silence him, and he stopped, eyeing me in concern and question. "Yes, Aki?" he asked, and I frowned. "You said secondary. You mean to tell me, more than one person plans on training me?" He nodded. "Okay…. Who's the first teacher?"

"Me." came a cold voice from the door.

I jumped and snapped my head around, in the direction of the door. My heart sank. No, anyone but him. I knew there was a catch. There always is.

Hiei glared at me, arms folded loosely across his chest, face set in a usual scowl. Why he loved that expression, I have no idea. He snorted when he had my undivided attention. "Tch, don't frown at me that way, woman. I will be your master. Get used to it." He huffed, and my hand twitched. One of these days….

I looked up at Kurama, still frowning. "Master?" I questioned dryly, "I thought it was teacher." Kurama patted my shoulder reassuringly. "He is your teacher, Akira. But what he means is, in other words, he is the master and you are the apprentice." I groaned inwardly. Damn it all. This Japanese way of speaking was giving me an even bigger headache…. Hiei shifted on his feet and prepared to leave the room. "Remember this woman, I hate you, and I always will…. Your training starts two days from now at dawn, so recover all you can."

I stared after him in shock as he exited the door again, and I shook my head. "Really Kurama, I thought you said he was a softie. All I see is ice." I muttered. He chuckled in response. "I don't know Akira. Hiei does seem very interested in you…"

I lifted my head to gaze at him inquisitively. "Oh?" He grinned. "Yes, it would seem that, there is a strong chance that he even likes you."

I sighed. Really, when was this madness going to end? He didn't like me. Hell, he didn't even like looking at me! But maybe what Kurama has to say, may lead to some solid proof. All I can do is wait until he tells me. And knowing him in his riddles, that will be a long time….

* * *

**Well, I hope you all like this chapter. I know there's not a whole lot of action going on, but don't worry. There will be some in the next chapter!! Just remember, I ended the 'barrier', now starting sending those reviews!!**


	9. Getting the Facts Straight

**Well, here it is. The latest chapter to Remembering the Summer's Promise. Whew! Did this take awhile! I had to keep changing it because Hiei seemed so out of character, too nice… and he still does! I don't know if I'll ever get this writing thing write… I mean! Right….**

**:still grumbling whilst hiding behind Kurama:**

**:Kurama shakes his head:**

KURAMA:You do know you will eventually have to face him. He'll find a way to get to you.

ANNEMARIEH:** :Growling: **Gee, nice comforting words Kurama! I appreciate you making me feel even more scared!

KURAMA: Sorry, but it's the truth. I can not tell a lie.

**:George Washington suddenly appears and comes storming up to us:**

GEORGE: Now you listen here, lad! Don't go stealing other people's sayings!

**:Kurama looks like he's about to have a heart attack:**

**:He quickly regains his composure however:**

KURAMA: 00; Excuse me, sir? I have done nothing wrong, what do you-….

GEORGE: Don't play dumb with me, young man! You need to learn respect for other people and their boundaries. Why, back in my day we….** :he keeps going on and on:**

**:Little do I know, Hiei took this as the 'opportune moment'….:**

**:He comes up and places a hand over my mouth while pulling me away:**

HIEI: Hn, did you really think you were going to get away unscathed, onna? Let me correct that misunderstanding…

**:Sometime later Kurama and George Washington settle their argument. Kurama looks around:**

KURAMA: Hey, where did Annemarieh go?

* * *

Oh boy. He has really lost it. Kurama, do you really think you can fool me? I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I know when a guy is interested and when he isn't. And Hiei has already made it very clear to me that he is NOT interested in me. He never will be. He hates me…

I sighed and shifted on my feet, playing with a piece of my hair. "Kurama, if Hiei hates me, how can he possibly like me? That makes no sense." I stated, and Kurama smiled benignly. "Ah, but it makes perfect sense, Akira. You see, when he likes someone or admires them, he will act the opposite. Believe me, I don't know how to explain it fully, but that's just how he deals with things. And if he can't deal with it, he then assumes it's just easier to kill it…" Kurama stopped and noticed my expression. He grinned "But don't worry! He won't do that to you! Besides, we've all noticed how rather… off, he's been acting lately…"

I was quiet now. I had no idea that Hiei was the leading freak here. I thought it was that Koenma guy. Oh well.

" … You see, when you first met Hiei, you had disrupted him in his training. Normally, if anyone did such a thing they would pay with their life. He is very serious about training. Secondly, when you two 'touched', something happened to you-…" Kurama was about to say more but I cut him off. He knew about that incident and what had happened to me. I wanted to know, too… no, I NEEDED to know…

"Wait. Something did happen to me out there. I don't know what it was, but he did something to me! I know it!" I said, frowning slightly at the memory. It was still fresh in my mind, "What happened?" Kurama continued where he left off. "Well, you see, you aren't a full human… you have demon blood in you, which you more than likely received from your father." Upon hearing the mentioning of my father, I flinched and looked away. Damn, I should've known he was going to be brought up in this. Why me… why me…

"But that demon blood of yours has been dormant for many years, Aki, until Hiei touched you. It still is rather odd how he could have helped awaken your demon half, but maybe it is because Hiei is a full demon. Either way, we still are not entirely certain. But let me get back to the main subject here. After you and Hiei touched, you fainted. Now, had you been a regular human, he would have just left you out there in the rain, but he didn't. He gave you his jacket and carried you to the Temple, standing by your bed while Yukina healed you. Now this act of his surprised us all. Hiei would never go out of his way for a human. It was so unlike him."

Kurama had my full attention by now. Even though he was going a little too fast for me to truly understand, I was able to process and comprehend some of what he was saying. The rest of it… what the hell… But as he told me this, my heart began to whisper things to me, hopeful things. Maybe, there was a chance that Hiei was interested in me after all. I don't know why that would excite me so much, but it just did. Maybe he did care, and I just had yet to see it. It was still too early for me to be presumptuous.

I nodded, assuming Kurama was finished talking. All this information was starting to give me a BIG headache! I might have to go to sleep again! Kurama noticed my expression and smiled slightly. "Ah, I see you are still tired. Why don't you get some rest now, Akira, and I'll have Yukina bring you something to eat in a little while, okay?" he said, and I shrugged. I wasn't really listening to him. There was something disturbing about that tree right outside my window…..

Kurama and the old lady turned to leave the room, when a sudden thought popped into my head. I quickly grabbed Kurama's sleeve before he could walk out. He looked down at me in surprise. "Yes Aki?" he inquired, and I looked down. Damn my fear of males! It wasn't like he was going to attack me. Kurama didn't seem to be that type. Of all things, I should be afraid of Hiei! Which I was…

"Um, about my demon side…. Do you know, what type of demon I am?" I mumbled. Kurama shrugged. "Not really. Koenma is still figuring that out. There are many different types and breeds of demon, not to mention hanyous. But, so far, everyone thinks you might be a fire demon like Hiei." I groaned inwardly when he said that. What! You mean to tell me I was related to that guy? No way! I was seriously beginning to think Fate was not on my side.

Kurama patted my shoulder before steering me back to the bed. "It's quite amazing, really. You see, fire demons are a VERY rare breed. They're so picky about who they'll mate with that their race is very thin. The only fire demons that we actually knew of were Hiei and his father, and now you…. But, I've talked enough. You need your rest Akira, if you're going to be able to meet Hiei's expectations in training." The redhead said, and I sighed. Please, someone, let this day of madness end already. I don't know how much more of it I can take…

Kurama turned off the lights and slid the door shut quietly. I listened to the sound of his footsteps retreating done the hall before sighing again and turning over on my side. My eyes fell on the tree outside, its many branches swaying heavily with rich leaves. The shadows from it danced around my room, casting eerie shapes upon the walls. I shivered. If I kept this up, I was going to scare myself!

Then I noticed it… the human-like shadow that did not dance or sway. Just remained nestled in one spot while the others swirled around it. And I knew in that moment, that it was none other than Hiei. He was watching me again, hidden within the shadows so only he could see me, and I could not gaze back. Why was he doing this to me? Did he feel obliged to haunt me, waiting to confirm I was the weak fool he said me to be? I glared hard at his shadow.

"What do you want, Hiei?" I said, knowing full well he could hear me. Silence. Silence. Silence….. He wasn't going to answer me. I growled and turned on my side away from him. Fine then! If he wasn't going to answer me why, then I just wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that he could anger me. I could be better than him! He'll see! He'll see! I lay there quietly, doing my best to ignore the feeling of his eyes on my back. He wasn't going to get to me. He wasn't. I won't let him…

After some time, my mind gave into my body's wishes, and I closed my eyes, falling into a fitful sleep with the dark demon as my angel….

* * *

**Well, I know it's been awhile, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter well enough. I'm gonna start trying to post chapters up sooner. Really, I'll try. Just have faith in me guys. I don't wanna lose you!**

**: Hiei shakes me roughly:**

HIEI: Shut up onna! I'm tired of listening to you!

ANNEMARIEH: Okay…

HIEI: Hn, now, where was I?

ANNEMARIEH: Letting me go?

HIEI:**:thinking:** Ah yes! Using you as target practice! Hold still, onna, and I promise you this won't hurt…. :**says this while I'm once again tied to a tree, an apple on my head:**

**:What he means is, it won't hurt him, it'll hurt me:**

ANNEMARIEH:**:Sigh:** Why is it I always like the sadistic ones?

HIEI: I SAID SHUT UP!


	10. Day of Reckoning

**Well, to start things off, I know it'll be pointless asking you all for forgiveness. I've been a very bad authoress **:looks ashamed:**. So! I decided, since it's been such a long wait, that I'll offer you all TWO LONG chapters! Sounds good?**

**Anyways, this chapter is contributed to a special and hopelessly addicted fan of mine. If it hadn't been for her, I would've never been able to finish this chapter. I want everyone to thank her for beating the snot out of writer's block for me! **:I'm the only one clapping at this point:

**Also, I was wondering if you guys would like it if I tried to write a sequel after this? I know, kinda early for me to say this, but it's good to be prepared! And….**

**:sounds of sudden loud whacking:**

ANNEMARIEH: X-X;

HIEI: Finally. No more baka onna to interfere with my plans. Now, to erase this foolish chapter of hers and rewrite it… hehehe…

**:loud typing:**

HIEI: Now, those crazy fan girls will never want to read her story again…

**:sudden loud whacking again:**

HIEI: X-X

ANNEMARIEH:**:rubbing her head while glaring at Hiei: **HA! You may think you've ruined my chapter, but you forget! A writer is always prepared for these types of situations! I have a back-up copy! HAHAHAHAHAA!

ANNENARIEH: Now you peoples can enjoy my story. I'm quite sure Hiei will be out for a while. I did kinda hit him pretty hard… **:glances down at him in worry:** I think he'll be okay… I mean, it's alright to go to sleep with a concussion, right?

**:sadly, I pass out as well…:**

**

* * *

**

I sighed, finishing up my breakfast. Alas, my two days of rest were up, and Hiei made sure I didn't get to waste an extra minute in bed. I glared at him as I put down my glass of tea, and he glared right back. I couldn't help but to shudder At the dangerous look he gave to me in warning. Damn, he was scary!

I sighed and stood up, stretching my muscles while Yukina took my plate for me. I smiled at her and thanked her. She was the nicest person here… and she wasn't a freak like the others, even though she had special 'healing powers'. At least I could put up with that alot easier than I could with the others.

"Come woman, it's time for your training." Hiei said, interrupting my thoughts. I felt the anger rising up in me at the nasty tone he had used. I may be getting over my fear of males, but it was only because of the anger I felt at him and his stubborn attitude. I mean, really, didn't the guy know how to be nice? Even for a minute?

I huffed and followed him outside, to be immediately greeted by the cool wind and brilliant sunshine. I smiled. Yes, I loved the outdoors. At least here, I could relax a lot easier… I shot a glance at Hiei, who was already walking way ahead of me, not caring if I fell behind or not. A part of me wanted to run and catch up to him, but the other half of my mind told me 'NO! Don't get any closer to him! He's crazy!' I couldn't help but to grin at that thought. Yes… Hiei certainly was the craziest one here…

We arrived at the outskirts of the forest beside Genkai's Temple, and Hiei came to a halt. He faced me with a deep scowl of impatience and agitation. His compliant disposition around Yukina had just dropped from the face of the earth. Standing before me was a demon, his true nature finally revealing itself to me. I shivered and resisted the urge to look away. I could hold his gaze. He wasn't going to get to me.

"Stay close to me woman. If you happen to get lost, don't expect me to go back and save you. You're on your own. That's part of your training, got it?" he said, and his tone was a direct indication his words were not meant to be taken lightly. I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. Maybe I should've replied, "sir, yes sir?"

His face grimaced before he shifted on his feet and resumed walking, right into the forest. I followed, as a strange ominous feeling washed over me. I wasn't so confident about training now. This place was dark and foreboding. And I didn't like it. I glanced up at Hiei, who was a little ways ahead of me, but not by a whole lot. How could he act like there was nothing wrong here? Didn't he sense the dark aura around this place!

The forest grew darker and denser the further he led me into it. The air grew cold, and I couldn't help but to shiver. Just where was he taking me anyway? I thought he was supposed to be training me! Not taking me on a stupid nature hike!

My thoughts were suddenly cut short as I realized Hiei wasn't standing before me anymore…. He was behind me. I yelped as he slammed my back into a tree, pressing right up against me. Fear and alarm flooded my senses and I struggled to free myself from his grasp. Just what the hell was his problem anyway? Why is he doing this to me!

But I soon discovered, resistance is futile. He was a lot stronger than he looked, and easily overpowered me. I shivered at how close he was to me, pressing himself so intimately against my body I couldn't tell where he ended and I began. He needed to knock his crap off! He just needed to leave me alone!

But at the same time…. He needed to stay. Right here, against me… he was calling to my demon half. and I was surely responding. And we both knew there was nothing I could do about it. My fate was in his hands now…

I forced back the sudden wave of desire as it hit me hard, rendering me speechless and weak. My body writhed anxiously against his, in its need to get even closer. Not that I wasn't already. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as he drew his mouth close to my ear, so his breath blew straight in it. Another wave crashed my body.

"Find your way out of this forest… and back to me. I'll be waiting." Hiei whispered, slowly and purposely.

And then he was gone.

It took my mind a moment to realize in its clouded haze of lust that he wasn't against me anymore. That he had left the clearing completely. I looked around frantically. Surely he hadn't abandoned me here? In this creepy forest? I shuddered, biting back the tears. Why? Why does this always happen to me?

That was a question I just couldn't answer…

But I knew I had more important things to focus on instead of my knack for bad luck. I could worry about that another time. Not now. That was for sure. If this was Hiei's idea of training me, I had better do exactly as he said… find my way out of this forest and back to him. And when I get to him, he is seriously going to regret ever toying with me. I am no one's pet.

I have no idea how late it's gotten. I feel like I've been walking and walking for hours… in circles! I stop to catch my breath, wiping the sweat from my brow. I swear, when I get out of this forest, I'm gonna kill Hiei! How dare he abandon me in this terrible place! I'll make sure Kurama hears of this. He's the only one that knows how to control Hiei, so if I can't do anything, the red-head most certainly can…

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound reached my ears, followed by a horrific roar. I watched in horror as many birds flew from the trees, shrieking loudly in fear. My heart froze, a tremendous wave of absolute terror paralyzing me in place. Something bad was coming this way. Something really bad. Something… evil. My mind was screaming at me to run, but my body seemed incapable of processing that response. The thundering of something drawing closer finally snapped me out of my daze and I fled, running as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

Never before did I have to run for my life. Never before have I experienced such an overwhelming feeling of fear and desperation. Now I know what the prey feels like when it's being hunted by the predator. The need and instinct to escape, but the inevitable feeling that failure and death is close at hand. I doubt I'd be able to outrun whatever was after me.

So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I cried for help… I cried for Hiei.

And just as I thought, he did not come to my rescue. He did not save me. I received no reply. I was truly alone out here, and the deafening realization of it all splashed tears upon my cheeks and hopelessness across my heart. I was doomed. There was nothing I could do about it. Nothing.

I ran blindly now, unaware and not caring where I was headed. My only desire was to get out of this forest and away from the thing that pursued me. That was the only thing on my mind at this point. Branches and stems slashed at me viciously, mixing my tears and sweat with blood. They threatened to hold me back, slowing me down, and my frustration mounted. Damn it all! Where was the way out of this place!

And then I made it. That one fatal mistake. I didn't look where I was going… and stumbled over a large root in my path. I crashed face-first to the ground, scraping the skin from my elbows and knees. The momentary pain was quickly blocked out by fear, as the creature pursuing me finally stopped. I dared myself to turn around….

I wished I hadn't.

The creature was large demonic boar, long sharp tusks protruding from the sides of its face as its thin red eyes glittered down at me maliciously. This was the evil thing I had sensed when entering the forest with Hiei. This was the thing that was going to kill me.

The boar gave a loud snarl before lurching forward. I screamed and covered my face with my arms, a last defense. I knew it was useless. I knew. How could this protect me from death! I closed my eyes shut tight, waiting to feel its sharp teeth tear me to pieces…..

……It never came… the death blow. It never came.

After several moments of realizing I wasn't dead, or even bleeding to death, I lowered my arms…. and jumped. The animal was inches from my face, frozen in mid-step. It's eyes still filled with that starving look for blood. But it didn't move. Not even the slightest. It didn't even breath. It was as if the creature was forever frozen in time; a living statue. It was ne3ver going to attack me.

I rose shakily to my feet, my legs threatening to collapse beneath me at any moment, my heart pounding so fiercely I feared it would burst through my chest. I cautiously stepped around the frozen animal, making sure it wouldn't suddenly spring to life and finish its task, before breaking into a run.

I kept running, not bothering to stop or catch my breath, the fear I would be hunted yet again driving me forward. And then suddenly…. I'm free. The warm sun greeted my fear-soaked body, and I gave in to the feeling of its gentle rays. I never felt so grateful to se the sun again.

"Woman?" a voice behind me questions, and I spin around to come face to face with Hiei. I should be beyond angry with him. I should beat him and hurt him brutally for what he did to me. I really should. But I can't. Relief washes over me, erasing my fear and anger. My thoughts are halted as I lunge at him, gripping him tightly about the waist and holding on for dear life. He'll protect me now. He won't let any thing bad happen to me. I just know he won't.

I sense Hiei freeze. It's almost like he's become another living statue, frozen in time. He doesn't hold me, or offer words of comfort. He just stands there quietly. Why won't he say something? Why doesn't he do something? The choking pain of it explodes within me, bringing forth fresh tears as I cry into his chest, my hands still clutching him tightly in my grasp.

I tense when I feel his arms quietly snake around me, pulling me in closer to him. His grip tightens as he raises his energy several degrees, in an attempt to calm me down. The heat from his burning body engulfs me, luring me into heavenly bliss. I sigh, my tears finally abating, and loosen my tight grip. This feels so nice. And he's so warm. I'm safe now. I'm safe as long as I'm in his arms. No harm can come to me while I'm here.

After several moments of quiet holding, he lets his guard down. His grip becomes possessive and he leans down on one leg, pulling me with him so I'm leaning against his chest. He rests his chin on top of my head, his fingers gently stroking my side. I shiver, as that hot feeling of desire lurks below the surface. I hold it back with all the strength I could muster. No, I don't want to scare him off. Not when he's being so nice to me now. Because I know, he will never treat me like this ever again. This is a moment I will cherish forever.

A silent yawn escapes my lips as I close my eyes, surrendering to the peaceful dark… and Hiei's warm embrace.

* * *

**Well, I hope this chapter was worth it for you all. I tried to spark up the action and romance, since that's usually what fans like the most. I hope I did okay. Now go red the next chapter!**


	11. Horrifying Realization

**Well, here's another chapter I've written for your entertainment. Pretty cool surprise, eh? You get two chapters all in one day! This has got to be the first great thing I've done to this story.**

**ALSO, go back and re-read the other chapters. I've been modifying and changing things around, so if you get confused in any part of the story now, you're gonna have to go back and see if you missed anything new that I added. Hope this helps you!**

**

* * *

**

I yawn and turn over on my side, relishing in the warmth of my soft bed…. MY BED! The last I remember I was in Hiei's arms! I sit up suddenly, wincing at the dull pain in my arms and legs. I glanced down and notice several bandages wrapped around my left arm and right knee. Apart from that, no bruises; no cuts; not anything. 'Must be Yukina's doing.' I thought, 'What with her and her special healing powers.'

"I'm glad to see you're up now. I thought for sure you'd be out for several more days." Came a calm vice to my left, and I turned to see Kurama leaning casually against the wall, the door open. 'That's odd. I didn't even hear or see him come in!' I smiled at him. It was always better to be polite before you interrogate someone ruthlessly.

"Um, Kurama?" I asked.

"Yes Aki?"

"Um, about yesterday… is Hiei going to train me again?" I silently prayed he wouldn't. I wasn't so sure if I would survive the next training session with him or not! Kurama smiled reassuringly. "No. you get two more days of rest after each training session until you become comfortable and build up endurance. We won't have you training all day… yet." Kurama said, letting his smile slip into a slight smirk. I glared. He was so not being funny. There was no way I would ever be able to train all day non-stop. Just because everyone thought I was part-demon didn't mean I could suddenly be like one!

I was snapped out of my way-ward thoughts by Kurama's voice. "….Also, Koenma wishes to speak to you later on this afternoon. You two weren't properly introduced, and, uh… he never did get to finish talking to you. You passed out, remember?" he said, and I looked away. Does he always have to say embarrassing things like that? Why couldn't he just let it drop? Just because I was having a rough day and the information Koenma had told me messed me up, didn't mean he had to keep rubbing it in my face!

I said nothing but nodded. There. Now he can stop bothering me about that.

To my surprise it actually worked, and he dropped the subject right then and there. That in itself was a miracle. Can it be true? But it seems Kurama wasn't finished speaking. He continued his unnerving stream of thoughts. "Anyway, I think he wants to talk to you about your training. He'll send Botan to pick you up and take you to Reikai when he's ready. Afterwards, I'll come get you, okay?" he said, and I looked to him in question. He was picking me up? Why couldn't Botan just take me back?

Kurama must've read the question in my eyes and grinned. "Botan won't be able to bring you back. She has her duties as a ferry girl to fulfill. It's either me or Hiei to collect you…. But I don't think Hiei is up for the job. He seems rather… 'upset', about something. Perhaps, you know what's troubling him?" he said, and I immediately caught on to his little game.

Oh no. He was doing it again! Using his clever, subtle tactics to pry information out of me he thought I had. Well he has another thing coming! I don't know what's wrong with Hiei. I didn't even know anything WAS wrong with him until he told me! Besides, I could get care less what happens to that freak. It's because of him I suffered so much yesterday. I hope he feels sorry for what he did! I knew Kurama would get on him about it!

This little fact pleased me immensely, and I held back the crazied grin that struggled to place itself on my lips. I wouldn't want Kurama to think I was truly demented, now did I?

So instead of answering him 'no', I merely shrugged my shoulders, plastering on a how-should-I-know?- look. This was enough to satisfy his curiosity for the moment, even though I could tell Kurama wasn't all too pleased with my reply. Did he really think I would open up and do whatever he asked of me? He may have that control over any other female, but he would not have it over me. I was free. NO ONE could control me. No one….

He said nothing more after that (that was of any importance to me) and left me to myself. I sighed. Kurama, though he tried so hard to be a good person, could be a rather annoying male at times. A bit nosy, too. He may act more mature and be more mature than any other guy I may run across, but that didn't make him perfect. Everyone had faults, that much I knew. No matter how perfect he may seem, I'm sure even Kurama was housing a few deep dark secrets….

I looked outside my window, to the tall majestic tree right beside it. My eyes landed upon a familiar black figure perched upon one of the higher branches, and I knew it had to be Hiei. We both stared at each other for a moment, lost in thought and the serene silence, then…. He was gone. A bitter frown fell upon my face, and my chest tightened with unexpected pain. I don't know why him leaving me would become such a big thing, but it did. And it hurt. I pushed it away.

Pain isn't as severe if you choose to ignore it. Only when you welcome it does it destroy you utterly.

I quickly bathed and changed into some clean clothes, feeling very refreshed and alive. If I didn't need to go see Koenma, I just might go downtown to do some shopping! It was a nice day out after all. And it would be a terrible waste if I spent it all in indoors!

I walk out into the main room to notice the blue-haired deity already waiting for me. Botan looks up the moment I enter the room and hurries over to me. She takes my hand in hers and before I have time to protest, drags me to the door. "Come on, Aki! We're going to be late getting there if you don't hurry up!" she says cheerfully, and I begin to wonder exactly where all her enthusiasm comes from? Maybe she takes some type of drug or something? Or maybe it's a mental defect?

My mind is suddenly jarred back to reality as Botan pulls me to a stop. I look around. Hmm, I wonder if we'll be taking the bus. I bet it's downtown or in the city some where. That would explain why Koenma acts like a pampered businessman's son.

I tap Botan on the shoulder, and she looks up from the mirror in her hand. "Yes?" "Hey Botan, just where is this Reikai? Is it close by? Are we going to take the bus, or walk…" My words were cut short as Botan burst into peals of laughter, doubling over and gripping my arm for support. I was beyond alarmed. Just what was her problem now? I was being serious!

I glared at her and struggled to control my temper that threatened to blow out of control, and said in the nicest voice possible, "Just what is so funny, Botan?" Botan stood upon hearing her name and grinned like a mad woman. "You!" she gasped, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We can't take a bus or walk there! Reikai is above us, silly!" Now it was my turn to be thrown for the loop. Above us? Was she on crack or what! How can a building be in the frickin sky! That made no sense. None at all.

It seems, in order for me to survive my encounter with this particular group of freaks, I would have to pick up their freakish ways. Otherwise, I would never be able to fully absorb half of the lies they told to me. A place within the sky. That was the biggest load of crap I have ever heard in my whole life! Did she really think I was going to believe such an outrageous lie?

I raised an eyebrow and gave Botan a skeptical look, letting her know I was on to her. "Okay then? If it's in the sky, how do we get there?" I said, waiting to see how she was going to answer this question. What lie could she possibly come up with to make it seem realistic?

"By taking a portal! Let me finish connecting to it on my communicator, okay?." She replied, motioning to the mirror in her hand. I rolled my eyes. That's it? That's the best she can come up with? Oh well. If she wants, I guess I can play along, just this once. It seems my previous intention to leave them all as soon as possible is beginning to be near impossible. I don't want her to feel like I don't trust her…. even though I don't. Now it's my turn to tell a lie….

"Right, okay. Let's get this 'portal' of yours up and running so we can go! I can't wait to see what it's like there!" I said, smiling brightly. Botan took it I finally believed her and smiled back before pressing several 'buttons' on her mirror.

And then, much to my horror and disbelief… a portal appeared. A small, swirling circle materialized in the air beside us, the smoky-white color of it twisting and writhing as though it were alive. I swallowed hard. Well, this was certainly something different! I don't know how to explain this. It was obvious this was no illusion. And I was too awake to be hallucinating. It wasn't even hot out for it to be a mirage. So just what was it? This can't really be real…. can it?

I don't know. I don't know. Suddenly, I regretted ever coming here, as the faint possibility that all the lies they had told me, were indeed actually truth. Maybe it wasn't their fault. Maybe it was my own. If I hadn't been so stubborn and ignorant up til now…

Botan gave me a pat on the back. "Well, Aki? Aren't you going to go through?" she asked, eyeing me in careful concern. I said nothing in reply, sliding the mask in place to cover up my fear and hesitation. That was the very last thing I wanted; for her to know I was scared of a little portal!

Suddenly, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't so sure about this. I had never been confronted with such a horrifying truth.

Right now, I was seriously hoping for more lies….

* * *

**Well, I hope this chapter was rewarding! Now I'm seriously gonna start working on updating sooner! Really I will! Just remember that every review counts... **


	12. When the Truth Becomes too Much

**I know it's been awhile again, but if you really think about it, this update came a lot sooner than any other one! Also, I'm gonna try and do some artwork for this story, too. I'm not saying I'm the greatest artist to ever live, but my artwork is pretty darn good! It would be used as a visual part of the story, ya see…**

**Also! I think I said this before, but, have any of you heard of Blkwidow77? She's the authoress who made Twitch Twitch, and Fate's Plaything. Basically, she's one of the best known writers of Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction ever! And she's been posting new chapters for her story Twitch Twitch on fanworks (dot) org.You MUST check it out!**

**And, if you can, e-mail her and convince her to update! But make sure you convince me to update too! The envy won't be enough, sadly….**

**:suddenly, I feel an ominous shadow at my back. I turn around and nearly faint:**

ANNEMARIEH: H-hi, H-Hiei! L-long time n-no see! I hope you enjoyed your nap!

**:Hiei doesn't reply. Only comes closer, a deadly look plastered on his face:**

ANNEMARIEH: **:starting to panic:** Look Hiei! And ice cream truck!

**:Hiei doesn't look. He's focused only on me at this point:I don't know if I should be happy about this or not:**

ANNEMARIEH: Hey! I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! I just don't know my own strength!

**:Hiei STILL doesn't say anything, he's almost upon me. Forget apologies, I'm outta here:**

**:I try to run…. Hiei uses his Jagan and I freeze in my tracks:**

HIEI: No more games onna. This time I'm going to put you out of your misery for real.

ANNEMARIEH: **:struggles, but it's pointless:** What more do you want from me! I said I'm sorry! I--….

HIEI: SHUT UP! You had better make a will, and make it quick. Because tonight, you die.

ANNEMARIEH: **:in tears:** B-but….

HIEI: No buts! Do it now! And maybe I'll make your death painless…

ANNEMARIEH: Well guys, this is the end for me… it was nice knowing you! You go ahead and read this chapter without me.

**Disclaimer/my will:** I do not, and sadly never will own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. I give a gum wrapper to Morganna, and a bent paper clip to Beth, the two best reviewers I ever knew. Everyone else, enjoy this EXTRA long chapter.

* * *

It's said to be often true, that when someone who fights so fiercely against the lies, is suddenly confronted with the truth…. They don't know what to do. They hadn't been expecting the sudden change, the overwhelming shift. So they go mad. When faced with a new situation, one that no one saw coming, no one prepared for…. The best solution is to NOT change along with the truth. It is to STAY the exact same. And this was exactly what went through my mind at that moment….. 

…..For about ten seconds until….

Botan gave me an enthusiastic shove towards the portal and I stumbled, falling right in. My first thought was 'Oh shit! This isn't good!' My first reaction was to scream. So I screamed…. For about five seconds, then… "Oof!" I landed face-first into the ground, nearly getting a mouth of red carpet. I sat up and massaged my neck. Ouch, that really hurt! Now I'm really pissed!

"Aki! I'm glad you could make it! Though I wish you wouldn't scream like that…." came the rather annoying voice of Koenma. I turned and scowled, remembering my reason why I was going to kill Botan. I looked at Koenma…. Or, what I thought was Koenma. A little baby sat perched upon the desk. I blinked… then blinked again. Huh? I could've sworn I heard Koenma's voice. It couldn't have been the baby?

My pondering was halted as Botan landed beside me, all smiles and giggles. "I'm sorry Aki! I didn't mean to push you through if you weren't ready!" she gushed, pulling me to my feet. I was too stunned to say anything. How did she get---? Oh, the portal….

I shook free of her grip and growled. "Alright Botan! Where is he? You better come out of hiding Koenma!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, scowling darker than the clouds on a sunny day. A chuckle reached my ears. "I'm right here Aki." he said, or rather, the 'baby' said. I'm sure the shock was more than avid upon my face. I even rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Had anyone slipped a drug in my tea this morning? Because I know babies don't talk….

Botan giggled like a school girl and gave me a pat on the back. "Aki! That's really Koenma! The form you saw him in was just for official business. This is what the real Koenma looks like." she said proudly, as though the child sitting on the desk was the next Jesus Christ. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "So Koenma's a baby? A baby runs this Reikai?" I asked, thoroughly perplexed.

'Koenma' stood up suddenly, impatience setting in. "Yes Akira. I may be small, but believe me, I'm 700 years older than you." He said, and my eyes widened comically. I felt the familiar tug of a smirk crawling upon my lips. "Really? Then why are you still wearing diapers? It takes you that long to mature?" I replied sarcastically, watching in satisfaction as his face turned red, with either embarrassment or anger, I didn't know. But I did know I had set him off.

And just like any 'baby'… he pitched a fit. "NO! NO! NO! Botan! Don't just stand there! Pull out the papers!" he screamed, stomping his foot on the desk, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. Botan did as she was told, while I just stood there and could only laugh to myself. This was all so overwhelming, but… at the same time, incredibly funny, too. And maybe alittle on the weird side….

"Here they are Koenma sir!" she said, handing him a folder. The exact same folder Koenma had pulled out on me a couple days ago… Suddenly, everything ceased to be amusing. This wasn't funny anymore. This was something very serious. And it all had something to do with me. As much as I detested the idea, I was more worried about what he was going to tell me, instead of what was happening. Sometimes, it's just better off to not know, then to know and face the truth…

Koenma flipped the folder once again to draw out some papers before setting the folder on the desk beside him. He glanced up at me. "I trust you won't pass out this time around? I didn't get to explain the whole story to you, you know." He said, and I nodded my head in understanding. I couldn't speak my consent or disapproval. My throat had dried like the desert. My voice had faded away.

"Yes, well. You should recall before you passed out that I told you you were a half-breed, right?" I nodded. Yeah, how could I possibly forget that? All this time I thought I was human, that I was normal, and then I found out I'm not! No one can forget that type of information, no matter how much they want to.

"….Okay. So you did remember that. Good. And then you should know that because you are a half-breed, there will be bounty hunters after you that want to kill you-…" "So I'm being hunted like an animal!" I interjected, my voice finally cooperating with my thoughts. It's time I speak my mind, especially when I'm being…. When I….

Koenma shakes his head at me sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid it's just like that. And that's not the worst of it yet, either…. Akira Torimea, I think you should sit down for this one." I said nothing in reply but took the chair beside me. He had never addressed me by my full name before. It must be that important. An uneasy feeling had wormed its way into the pit of my stomach, spreading the faint sense of lethargy throughout my body like poison. I didn't want to know. I didn't care to know. But he was going to tell me anyway. I convinced myself not to scream…

"These… bounty hunters, follow a leader. They work as a team to capture their designated target and bring it in. The leader is the one who calls the shots, and tells them what to do and how it is to be done. I hate to tell you this, but… the leader is your father…" My heart stopped dead in its tracks, as all the color drained from my face. My ears were ringing and my mind had ceased to function. Somewhere in the distance, I could faintly hear Botan calling my name.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. This can't be true. It's not true! But the sudden surge of fear faded away into nothingness, and I… did nothing. There was nothing I could do. I hadn't been expecting this. I hadn't seen this coming, and if I had… would I have been able to do anything about it? Probably not… most likely not….

I jumped when I felt a hand upon my shoulder, and looked up into the concerned face of Kurama. It was time for me to go. Everything began to move forward again. "Aki? Are you okay?" he asked, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. I didn't say anything but looked away. I didn't want him to know. He doesn't need to know the information I've just found out. Because I know if he finds out, he'll ask a million questions or try to 'help'. And I don't want any of that.

Kurama must've thought my unresponsiveness was seriously unusual, and turned to Koenma. "Koenma, why is she acting like this? What did you tell her?" he inquired, and the toddler sighed. "The truth about the bounty hunters." He replied in a solemn tone, and Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. He looked down at me. "Aki? Aki. Please look at me." He commanded softly, and I reluctantly met his gaze.

His soft green eyes sparkled down at me, and in a vague way, I began to feel a little bit better. I was still upset, but not as much. "Hey, it's going to be okay Akira. You're safe amongst us now. Your father will never hurt you again…" My eyes widened in surprise. How… how did he know? Who told him! I pulled away from him, my eyes suddenly filled with suspicion.

"Who told you, about that?" I muttered bitterly, and he merely sighed. "Hiei… he found out about it the day you confronted him in the rain. I think that's why he's so protective of you, Aki. He cares about you as much as we do." Kurama explained, but I was too angry to hear the rest of what he was saying. So that's why they look at me like that. That's why they're so 'concerned'. They pity me. A weak little girl, who's lost her innocence. Who needs all the sympathy she can get. Wrong. I need no pity.

And Hiei! I'll get him for this! How dare he speak of such things to other people! A feeling of betrayal stung at my heart, and I bit back the tears. I can't believe he would do something like that. Even though he doesn't know me, he thinks it's okay to go and tell everyone about my life? I'll kill him! As soon as I learn how….

I hadn't realized how quiet it had gotten in the room, when Koenma finally spoke up, breaking the deafening silence. "Kurama, I think you should take Akira back to the temple. Tomorrow she can train with you, and you can even show her the greenhouse! I've already told her all that she needs to know, so she can leave." He said, placing the papers back into the folder.

Botan, who had been standing off to the side without breathing a word, finally chose to speak. "Aki, don't worry. Like Kurama said, everything will be okay now. I'll drop by later on and have dinner with you. I must go for now. I'm afraid I have duties to attend to. Bye everyone!" she said, once again her happy giggly self. And with that said, she quickly left the room. Either she did have duties to attend to, or… she just didn't want to be around me at the moment. I couldn't tell which.

How I wish I could be that care-free… that happy… Is it even possible to be that cheerful? I wonder if Botan ahs a dark past? Maybe she's not as happy as everyone thinks her to be. With some people, you can never tell…

Kurama smiled down at me and patted my shoulder. "Well, I suggest we get going." He said, and I didn't protest as he led me away, and out of that horrible horrible office. I never wanted to see that place again.

The return to the temple was sooner than I expected, and I quietly walked inside, making a bee-line straight to my room for some peace and quiet. Besides, if Hiei was in the tree outside my room…. A faint smirk graced my lips with the endless possibilities. But before I could take one step further, Kurama stopped me. I look up at him with as much patience as I could muster. "Yes?" I asked, and he frowned slightly.

"Are you sure you're feeling well, Aki? I could ask Yuki-…" "No! I'm fine. Really! You don't have to worry so much about me Kurama. I can do well on my own." I interrupted with a faint smile, holding a hand up to silence him. He looked mildly surprised by my rudeness, but I'm sure he'll get over it.

"All right. If you insist…" he said slowly, and I groaned inwardly. There he goes again! He acts like he agrees with me, but come tomorrow, he'll be asking me a million questions! If he thinks his little tactics are going to work on me, he's got another thing coming! But for now, I'll let him think I'm that oblivious to him. Let him keep thinking I'm that naive…

I finally convinced him to go home, and I managed to convince Yukina I wasn't hungry. Anyone would lose their appetite if they had bounty hunters after them, and the leader was their own father… I sighed, closing the door to my room behind me, before pulling out some night clothes. A yawn escaped my lips, and with it came a sudden wave of lethargy. I didn't think I would be so tired! And all I did was go to Reikai! Reikai…. I quickly dispersed the thought and crawled into my bed. It never looked so inviting.

I looked at my window, to the dark silhouette of the tree outside. I scanned the branches carefully, expecting to see a certain shadow out of place, but I saw… nothing. Hiei wasn't there this time. IN FACT…. I hadn't seen him all day except for this morning. How odd… I wonder where he went?

I scoffed quietly to myself. Who cares about that jerk anyway? I hope I never see his face again! Because if I do, I'll get him good for telling my secret!

'You lie. You know you want him back. You miss him.' came a voice in the back of my mind. I frowned deeply. Those words were so close to the truth, as much as I hated to admit it. In a way, I guess I did miss him. Not only so I could get my revenge, but because… I felt more at peace being around him, despite the fact my 'other half' wanted him…. I yawned once more and closed my eyes. I'll make him pay, but I think I'll make his punishment light. At least for now. I could change my mind again.

But we'll just wait and see how things go….

* * *

KURAMA: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot of me in it! Oh! And in case you're wondering why I'm doing the talking, it's because Hiei…. he… uh, killed the authoress AnneMarieh….. 

**:finally looks down at the 'closed' casket, assorted people dressed in black are crying in the background:**

YUUSUKE: **:comes up at places a hand on Kurama's shoulder:** I may not have known her, but she sure did write one hell of a story! Too bad she set Hiei off. You know how crazy that demon gets! **:shakes his head sadly:**

**:suddenly, there's a loud bumping sound and muffled screaming:** **:It's coming from the casket:**

**: the casket bursts open:**

ANNEMARIEH: **:holding her head while glaring:** OWWW! I never thought death would be so painful!

**:still rumbling to herself as Yuusuke and Kurama try to figure out what's going on:**

YUUSUKE: What the hell! I thought Hiei had killed you!

ANNEMARIEH: **:finally realizes he's there:** Oh hi Yuusuke! How ya been?

YUUSUKE: **:sighing hard:** Yeah, hi. Uh, do mind telling us how you can still be alive after Hiei brutally murdered you? It's just not possible for you to still be alive after that…

ANNEMARIEH: **:thinking hard to herself:** Well….. I don't know! Maybe I'm immortal or something! But… **:lowers her voice:** I think it's because the reviews I get from my fans keeps me going!

KURAMA: 0.0;; Yeah, maybe it's that. Well, glad to see you're still with us! **:smiles ALITTLE bit to sweetly:**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Not even death could keep me from writing it! Just please make sure you leave me a review on the way out! AND, I'm serious about that lemon thing. Tell me in your review if you want one or not! This is very important so don't forget! Tootles.**


	13. Passionate Nightmare

**Hey, long time no see everyone…**

**I'm not going to apologize for the update being late this time. Because to be truthful… I went on hiatus for awhile. I needed a break. I was working so hard to improve my chapters so everyone would enjoy them, but after the Blkwidow77 announcement… everyone disappeared…. I guess generosity can only go so far….**

**Well, now that I'm back, I did bring an update. Since I got a few opinions on the lemon chapter, I'm deciding that this chapter IS going to be a lemon. Also, I plan to write two more lemons into the story, and I WILL need your opinions on that in the future. Otherwise…. I won't write any lemons, or limes, or citrus….**

**But, on a happier note, I hope everyone missed me! It's been well over three months since ya last heard of AnneMarieh! HAHAHAHA!**

**:smiling and drooling to herself as Kurama walks in:**

KURAMA: Hiei may not have killed you, but it's obvious he caused brain damage…

ANNEMARIEH: **:looks up:** Huh? 0-o? Where'd you come from?

KURAMA: I rest my case…. **:gets a sudden glint in his eyes:** Look! It's Hiei!

ANNEMARIEH: 00 AAAHHHHHHH! **:nearly hits the roof in panic:**

KURAMA: **:barely controlling his laughter:** My, I didn't think it would work that strongly:D

ANNEMARIEH: Rah! You are such an a$$! I was just pretending to be scared! It's part of my, uh… training! I'm not afraid of Hiei! He don't scare me!

**:once again, I feel an ominous shadow at my back. I turn around and my hair goes white: **

HIEI: I see my attempt at murder has failed. Oh well. If you truly are immortal, then at least I can torture you for quite awhile. I know you feel pain….

ANNEMARIEH: Now now Hiei! Haven't you done enough? You've already tortured me and 'killed' me! What more can you possibly do?

**:no sooner have the words left my mouth than I'm already regretting them:**

HIEI: **:thinking, before a VERY evil smirk sets in:** True… but I have 'other' things in mind.

**:starts approaching me in that predatory-way:**

ANNEMARIEH: Eeek! Kurama! Do something!

**:turns around and notices… Kurama's gone. He left five minutes ago:**

ANNEMARIEH: Shit! My luck is worse than Akira's! I'll meet up with you guys later! For now, enjoy this yummy chapter!

* * *

I yawned and stretched, only to end up snuggling deeper under the covers. I don't think I ever wanted to wake up. The bed was so warm, I was content, and no one was bothering me. But then I noticed…. there was no light seeping in from the window, nor were there any birds chirping. I sat up and looked around. I usually get up the moment the sun rises. Perhaps I had woke up in the middle of the night? That thought seemed reasonable… until I glanced at the small clock on the wall. The positions of the hands told me it was 6:35 p.m. 

I had slept all day. I shook my head in disbelief. How could that be? I know I had been exhausted coming back to the temple, but would I really have slept ALL DAY?

A loud rumbling snapped me back to the present. If I _had_ slept all day, that means I hadn't eaten either. 'Might as well get up now and get some food' I thought lazily, yawning and stretching again before throwing off the covers. I stood up and walked to the door, sliding it open and heading down the hallway on my left. While the rest of this temple still remained an enigma to me, at least I knew some landmarks…

As I walk out into the main room, I am greeted by nothingness. No one is there; not Kurama, not Botan, not even sweet little Yukina. How unusual. There is always at least SOMEBODY here. Finding this to be rather odd, I head to the kitchen. 'Yukina is probably making dinner or something' I muse, shrugging off the empty feeling of the temple, 'Perhaps I'll find that old lady Genkai in there, making herself some tea for her arthritis'. I snicker at this thought, and my mood brightens alittle.

But the kitchen is just as bare. I'm puzzled beyond words. Just where the hell did everyone go? There isn't even a note lying around! I don't know what to make of this. Sure, I prefer to be left alone, and that's usually what I got; but this time… I wouldn't mind having someone here to talk to. Hell, I wouldn't even mind if Kurama was here! But there's no one… I'm all alone. Suddenly, I'm no longer hungry….

Sighing, I quickly head back to my room. The others probably went out somewhere and will be back later. They just forgot to tell me where they were going. Or maybe they didn't want to wake me up since I was sleeping so soundly. These thoughts all seem to be logical answers to the situation, and I settle down, somewhat.

I content myself with staring at the large tree by my window, watching the many branches twist and groan in the wind. The light outside is slowly diminishing, and the room grows darker with every passing minute. It's getting late, as several hours have already passed…. And still I haven't heard any signs of anyone coming to the temple. I growl irritably. Just what could be taking them so long! Would they really have left me here all by myself, knowing that bounty hunters are after me?

I don't know… I don't know…

I bury my face into my pillow and fall back on to the bed. Man, I am soooo bored! I wish there was something I could do around here. I think hard. Hmm, I could always go back to sleep. Or talk to myself… My thoughts, however, are brought to a thundering halt as I notice something about my room… suddenly seems off. I strain my ears and listen carefully…. I hear the shallow breathing of a person's lungs.

Someone else… is in here… My sense jump to full alert and the muscles in my body tense painfully, the hairs on the back of my neck standing straight out on end. I'm a little afraid. I can't see who is there with the pillow over my face, and I don't know what to expect when I remove it. I lay still, hoping the person won't do anything to me if they think I'm asleep. But I'm terribly wrong. So so wrong.

I gasp as the pillow is rudely ripped from me and I sit up quickly, my eyes searching frantically for the attacker. My gaze lands on… Hiei. I let out a breath of relief. Thank God! It's only him. But then I notice, he's not wearing his jacket, nor a shirt… and the first belt at his waist has been undone. I raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Hey Hiei. Uh, what are you doing here? Where's everyone gone to?" I ask, trying to look at his face and not his pants. It's taking a lot of will power…

I get no reply. At least, not a verbal one. Hiei draws near, as though my words had invited him closer. He says nothing but stops short beside the bed. I can't help but to cower slightly under the intense heat of his gaze, as his eyes burn deep into me. I know if I look into those crimson orbs, I'll be drawn in. I'll drown gazing into that sea of red. I know it, but it's so hard to look anywhere else…

My gaze meets his…. And I fall deep within. So lost am I within his stare, it takes my mind a moment to realize his face is extremely close to mine, so close our lips are nearly touching. I open my mouth to speak… and his lips come crashing down. I rear back in alarm, and push hard against his chest, but it's like moving a brick wall. He just won't budge. Even more so, the action incited him.

He grabs my hands and pins them above my head, pushing me back down on the bed with the weight of his body. He may be small, but he was NOT as light as a feather. In fact, he was the exact opposite. My mind was spinning out of control. It's so hot… I can't breathe…

With extreme effort, I manage to break free of his brutal kiss and turn my head to the side. "Hiei! What the hell is your problem! Why are you doing this? Let me go you bastard!" I scream, my fear bubbling into burning rage and indignation. Just who the hell does he think he is! How dare he do such a thing! Hiei says nothing to the sudden outburst and gazes down at me passively, ignoring my frantic breathing and the wild pounding of my heart against my rib cage.

I jump as he strokes the side of my cheek with his free hand, his calloused fingers gliding lower until they rest beneath my chin along my jaw. My eyes are full of suspicion, and I shake my head away from his fingers. I wince painfully as his hand grips hard at my chin, forcing my face back towards him as he kisses me harshly yet again. He becomes much bolder, as the tip of his tongue brushes the outside of my lips. I squirm under him, wanting more than anything to get away, or disappear. Why is he doing this? What's wrong with him?

His body presses down on me and I feel his need, rigid and impatient, against my thigh. I gasp and clamp my eyes shut tight, stilling completely. But my gasp come to a terrible price, as it was all Hiei needed to gain entrance into my mouth. His tongue sought out every crease and crevice in my mouth, teasing the tongue that refused to acknowledge or accept his advances. I was almost tempted to bite down, but thought against it. Who knows what he would do then for payback?

It was becoming extremely hard to breathe, and I feared that if he didn't break the kiss soon, I was going to pass out! But maybe, that would have been best… After several minutes of non-compliance, Hiei withdrew, his breathing slightly heavier and deeper than what it had been before. I panted, daring to open my eyes, and glared at him reproachfully. "Why Hiei? Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered bitterly, my voice nearly cracking with suppressed sobs. I knew the dam behind my eyes was about to break…

The Jaganshi said nothing, and I was beginning to realize he wasn't going to talk to me at all. I'd get no explanation from him. I cracked. Heavy sobs wracked my body, as hot tears flowed like rivers down my cheeks. As I shivered and trembled beneath him, Hiei merely looked on, offering no comfort or consolation. After several moments, when my cries had diminished to soft whimpers, he brought his lips to the side of my face. I jerked when I felt the warm contact of his tongue, as he licked the salty liquid away. And as much as I fought to control it, I couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

This is all I want from him. This sincerity, this kindness. I'm not asking for a lot. Hell, it's hardly anything at all. But it's enough for me. And that's all that matters… Suddenly, I don't care if Hiei doesn't talk to me now. I don't care about what he plans to do with me. As long as he's like this…. I just don't care…

I don't even resist as he brings his mouth over mine for another deeply intense kiss. He retraces my mouth before coaxing my tongue into cooperation, and I brush the tip of my tongue lightly against his. It's not so bad. At least he's being gentle. I guess it's okay to go along with it… as long as he's gentle….

Events begin to blur together, as my desire and lust overwhelm the rational part of my mind, and I am consumed by the heat and feel of Hiei's body moving against mine. Somewhere through the waves of pleasure, of battling emotions and sensations, I realize my clothes are gone, and so are his. I wince as he pushes himself into my body, and a wave of pleasure, more intense than the others before, comes crashing down and washes away everything else. The only thing that exists in this world of passion is the hot friction of Hiei's body rocking hard against me, the gliding caress of his tongue, and the aching pressure of much needed release.

"Hiei…ah, Hiei!" I moan repeatedly, gripping fiercely at his neck as he thrust hard into my body, striking viciously against an area that sends me hurtling over the edge into a mind-blowing climax. It takes several minutes before I realize I can't breathe, and that my chest is beginning to burn painfully. I open my eyes and glance down, nearly screaming out in horror.

Hiei's fingers are tainted crimson in my blood, from the deep hole in my chest. I try to drag in a shuddering breath of air, but my ability to breathe has ceased to function altogether. I feel my eyes welling up with tears, and through blurred vision, I can still see the hand coated with my dark blood. The hand that had been so gentle to me… had killed me in the end…

"W-why… Hiei…" I choke, before everything goes dark.

I awake up screaming. I sit up quickly, my breathing harsh and my heartbeat erratic. My hands jump to my chest. Nothing. No wound, no trace of blood. I'm alive. Everything is fine. It was all… just a bad dream. Just a horrible horrible nightmare. It wasn't real… It wasn't real… I breath a shaky sigh of relief, and lay back down, dragging the covers over my head. It's still night, as night crickets chirp serenely outside the window. My eyes land on a familiar branch of the tree… and I see a familiar shape there. Hiei's back.

I barely control the sudden shudder of my body at the sight of his shadow. 'Hiei… you would'nt really kill me, would you?' I think sadly, biting back tears. I don't know why they are there.

'I hope it never happens Hiei…. I hope you never kill me…'

* * *

**Well, here's the chapter. Lemon may not have been the best, but who cares. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please review. Forgive any spelling mistakes. I'll check it later. The end. **


End file.
